


What Kablooie Duck did during the hiatus. Part 1.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cake, Comedy, Cookies, Dark Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, False Identity, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Gen, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Humor, Identity Reveal, Identity Swap, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Lies, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mother's Day, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Out of Character, Overprotective Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plushies, Plushophilia, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Some Humor, Talking, Teddy Bears, Teen Angst, Tentacle, Tentacles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie Duck is pretending to be Phooey Duck but it's not going very well.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 80
Kudos: 6





	1. Mother's Day

The old flip phone that Donald Duck gave Phooey Duck was just a shell. It didn't have a battery or any the parts that would make a phone like this work. Donald had the flip phone first but broke it, so gave the shell to Phooey to pretend to work a phone. Kablooie Duck was holding the old flip phone to his ear hole as he made his call to Phooey Duck. The calls were rather common due to both preteen boys lacking any real relationship outside each other. As Phooey was in the void beyond existence for his mid season break and Kablooie hated existence with a burning rage unmatched by the hottest stars. At the currant time, Kablooie was listening to Phooey explain Mother's Day. The idea of getting a gift of something other than the still warm, beating, heart of one's enemies to one's loved ones was a little confusing to the explosive. Still, he would have to be Phooey for Phooey. The explanation was wrapping up, so the explosion asked his questions before it was too late, "So... Giving Della a dying fish so she may personally end her hated foe's life is a bad Mother's day gift?" The fire remained silent while his brother spoke. After a moment, the flame questioned baffled, "What would be a good gift?"

Della Duck was getting more worried about her son, Phooey Duck. Normally the little softie would be overly affectionate and happy like the summer sunshine but of late, he was deeply out of character. The childish kiddie who refused to do harm was now violent and would seemly randomly attempt to set people or things on fire. She knew she wasn't the perfect mother, yet it was difficult to image how such a dramatic shift could happen. Donald had been distance and harsh at times when he was younger but pulling out a matchbox and lighting a match seemed a big leap. In fact, the pilot wasn't sure what was wrong so couldn't even begin to help her son. Needlessly to say, Mother's day was the last thing on her mind. Della tested by knocking on the door, waiting for a response. There wasn't any. She spoke, "Phooey, are you there? I would like to talk about you trying to set your brothers and Scrooge on fire lately." Still no reply, The mother carefully opened the door to see if anyone was in the room. The bedroom was empty of ducklings.

Kablooie Duck was walking back home after buying a cookie cake. The cake place had ran out of most other forms of cake, meaning this was all he could get. The sky was cloudy and grey, The wind blew hard and cold. Kablooie raged silently inside for the universe at large, making his day so miserable for the one day he dare go outside. The whole wide world had the nerve to exist when Phooey didn't and couldn't for it's terrible sins. So vile was the the horrible world that hurt his brother that it must burn entural fire, but in spite of a few slip ups in annoyance the bomb was trying to avoid doing harm. As his sibling would never hurt anyone, truly the only good thing to come from this rotten place. Defying all reason, as per typical, Phooey felt there was worth to life, existing, and other such so the atomic flame would have to learn to tolerate this. Including holidays and the ways those are celebrated. The explosive duckling looked down at the flat cake, the colorful frosting spelled out, "I ♥ Mom" It got the point across. Yet the fiery duckling had to wonder why the humans decided to bring back his "mother" in the first place. Was it not good enough for her to die like every other Disney mom? The atomic bomb looked up from his purchase to look for cars before crossing the street.

Della was panicking, Phooey was nowhere to be found. Now, it wasn't that rare he would simply teleport off somewhere but normally he didn't attempt arson. There's a lot to be worried about when arson is involved. So it was reasonable that she was freaking out when her baby boy disappeared out of the wild blue. Not only could he be hurt, but he could hurt someone. Della Duck was about to call some people to check if they knew where he was, when the mansion front doors opened. The fish hater rushed to her boy, about to hug him in relief to see him unharmed but noticed he was holding a cake. She took it, a cookie cake. Della asked in confusion, "Honey, why did you get me this?" The yellow one replied with apathy, "It's Mother's day." The pilot was delighted in surprise at the gift but remembered why she had been panicking earlier. The moon mom pointed out, "Phooey, I appreciate the cake but your recent actions are deeply disturbing and we need to talk." The firey duckling blinked numbly and tried to think of something he done that might get him in trouble. 

"What did I do?" The phoney finally quit guessing. His mother was shocked at the response as it would seem like something easy to remember. Della answered bewildered, "You tried to set Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge on fire, Phooey."

The phony chuckled, "Oh yeah!"

The End.


	2. Fire Proof

Kablooie Duck spoke into the tin can with a worn tone, "It's me, Phooey. I know you probably can't here me but I feel like I should try to update you... Things aren't going well here. I'm grounded for arson and attempted murder. I might not have long, everyone's realized what's happening and they want you back.... I'm sorry I couldn't help you but I got Della and Donald to agree to no little red berries or Buzzards or peppermints this holiday season so I hope it helps." Kablooie blinked tired eyes as he took a heavy breath as he looked up to the ceiling of the marble room. It had a odd padding and was cleaner, being recently refitted to contain the firebug during his grounding. 

It was now Fire Proof.

The can was taken away from his sharp toothed bill and place over the ear hole to listen. He laid down on the padded flooring. Waiting for an answer that wasn't coming. The firecracker continued to stare at the ceiling with a new found colder emotion outside anger and hate, sadness. The can to his ear vibrated with a voice calling from the other end, "Hello!?" The voice sounded a lady, it couldn't be Phooey. The bomb replied, "Who's this?" There was a short moment of quiet. The voice answered with a level of cheer, "I'm Webby." Webby... Webby, he remembered a Webby she was a the pink girl duckling. Real good at murder if memory served right. 

While romance and friendship seemed like a silly things for fools that deserved to fall on their swords for the sin of ignorance, she was the kind of person he would be happy to hang out with. Even a worthy fight to die in if they were to get so far. The atomic bomb replied happily, "Well I'm happy to have someone to talk to instead being talked at. Were you here yesterday?" The explosive set himself against the wall to sit up. Webby explained, "Nope, I haven't been here for a few days." That was long enough to not even know Phooey had been replaced. The explosion introduced himself, "I'm Kablooie Duck. I'm Phooey's brother..." 

She questioned, "I know Phooey's brothers. None of them are named Kablooie. Who are you really?" The atomic flame chuckled, adjusting against the wall. The pink duckling was still waiting for an answer. He gave one, "Listen, has literally anything about Phooey ever been within reason? Why is a brother that appears out of nothing be beyond something that happens to him?" The little lady was walking close to the door to the marble room. There was more worry in her voice, "Are you the one who's been trying to set things on fire?" The edgy preteen gave a short loud laugh that told her yes. 

The fiery duckling joked, "I didn't kill that old, money bag, fraud, McDuck despite my best attempts. The damn, lying, crook deserves a nice reflection on how not ★~amazing~★ he actually is." There was surprised silent on the other end. The Scrooge fan girl burst out loudly, "How could you say that!? He's a brave, stronger, smart, adventurer beyond any compare!! YOU Sound like SUPER VILLAIN!" She was mostly right on that. Villains tend to talk about Scrooge a lot, and not highly. Which comes with this kind of show where he is one of the main characters. 

The fanged duckling spat rageful, "I know I sound like the bad guy, but he isn't that ideal you think he is. He might go on about being so smart, and stronger, and brave but he isn't, he isn't even as fair he claims. He isn't the best. You'll have to face it someday." The pink bow backed away from the door. To keep the string connected to the can, the phoney stood by the door. The young woman discarded his words harshly, "I don't believe you. I won't believe you! You are lying because you are just like every other villain who tries to kill the McDuck family, You want something and you'll lie to get it!!"

The firey duckling couldn't disagree because she was sort of right however he could still prove context, "Do you know why I'm here?" She huffed loudly, "No." He pressed against the door. The flame fumed in slow boil, "I'm here for Phooey. Scrooge McDuck let him get hurt by letting those corpus eaters in and refused to help him, can you really blame me for not liking Scrooge?" The fighter looked down. She offered, "I'm sure if Phooey explained Scrooge would understand." The tin can was thrown against the door. 

From inside the marble room, The fireball burned and flamed with rage, "You DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! If you knew, You would know why he can't speak! You would know McDuck trusting those Buzzards was a mistake and you would know the Vultures are the real super villains, NOT ME!!" 

Webbigal Vanderquack dropped her tin can phone, she shouted back, "You don't know what happened either! You should let Phooey talk for himself if you really care about him. Not run around doing all the things he didn't want in the world! Not hurting the people he loved!!"

The flaming duckling was quiet in that fie proof room.

The End.


	3. Floopsy, Cuddles, and Mr. Wiggles

Kablooie Duck sat at a table with music playing in the background. Kablooie picked up his glass and drank, kicking his webbed feet. He looked over to across the table. The explosive duckling smiled and chuckled in a idiotic way, resting his hand against his cheek with half lidded eyes. The glasses clicked, The flaming duckling began speaking in a happily, silly, "How have you been?" The door to the room opened wide, Louie Duck stepped in and started speaking, "Hey Dewey, where's the Pep...?" The green duckling stared in horror, silent in frozen horror. The green eyed duckling saw the false Phooey with a toy bunny, a teddy bear, and a octopus or squid thing plushie. The sharp toothed duckling turned then narrowed his shiny, glowing, eyes. His tone was burned and smoldering, "Get. Out." The Con Man stepped backwards and shut the door. The Bomb returned his attention to his stuffed animal companions.

The Atomic Flame apologized quickly and worriedly, "I am so sorry, my... Brother is, well, I don't actually know."

The Explosive continued his efforts awkwardly, "So, Floppsy, Cuddles, Sir, I am assured that the..." The failed attempt to flirt a cloth container of fluff was cut short, Scrooge McDuck into the room and demanded, "You little, duckling kidnapping, crook, changling! Where's the real Phooey?! WHERE'S MY NEPHEW?!!" The Edgy Preteen set his drink down and glared at his Uncle. The Phoney joked, "Oh, I am sure you would just love some roasted duckling, You parasite." The old adventurer posed as he pointed his cane threateningly. Scrooge spat in disregard and distaste, "I won't be insulted by likes of you. Communist Fair Folk!" Kablooie stood up so far that his chair fell over. The Phony fumed in rage and hate, "Did you call your "beloved" treasure that when he was too afraid of not being man enough in your eyes or that just for me?" The old duck threw salt from his pocket at the explosion. He boiled, "You KNOW NOTHING, Cuckoo Bird!!" The salt did nothing. At first that surprised McDuck as salt is suppose to hurt evil beings like what he thought the preteen boy was, however he didn't get long to take in that as a chair was throw at his head. The richest duck in all fiction ducked around the corner to avoid the chair. When the rich duck peeked into the room, there was something different about the atomic flame. I don't know how explain the horror story that was in that room... Mainly because I would have to add shape shifting, body horror, and gore to the tag. Just trust me when I say that Kablooie Duck's super powers are more flesh based for symbolism.

The spider legs twitched then stood tall, the maw opened as a voice spoke, "You let Phooey get hurt." I won't detail any further. The cane popped out blade to become an ax, raised to block a spider leg aimed for his heart. The voice from the many toothed maw growled, "I will eat your heart, swine!" The adult duck huffed, "I'd like to see you try, blasted beasty!" The blasted duckling pushed against the 100+ year old only to be over powered when shoved back. The orange one was knocked back into the wall. The spider legs climbed up the wall then dashed into the hall way. A spider leg went to stab at the heart from the back but was blocked again. The ax was swung to cut but it's target was quick as flash fire. The cane was about to be swung once more but was stopped by a tentacle wrapping around the handle. Arms and tentacle pushed in stalemate against each other. The younger boy snarled, "Burn in hell, I'm sure you'll love to see your friends there." The top hatted duck laughed, "I will visit them later." Orange eyes burned hatrage into his soul. A howl of the suns rang out, sharp stuff that is a little to gory to tell you what they are or what they are covered in went to stab. The pilot called out to the two male ducks, "Hey, what did I say about trying to murder another!?" The old duck in glasses was laying on his back, looked up at her. The old man got up and ramble to her, "Della! I was just about to slay the..." His ramble was paused as he looked back. The orange duckling was returned to a fake yellow. The Atomic Bomb fumed mildly, "Unc... McDuck, deserves it!" His mom put her hands on her hips, just looking at him. The firey duckling grumbled to himself before going back into the dark room, slamming the door behind him. She added, "And take a shower!" Della left the scene. Leaving the red coat utterly baffled by everything that had happened. 

The fiery duckling poked his head into the hall way, commenting with dark delight, "I am also immune to fire, roast duck." Lighting a lighter. The zillionarie slapped the light shut and flippedly remarked, "Damn socialist." The orange duck shoved him and shouted angrily, "I missed my date to fight you, you old fart bag!!" The old money bag attempted to slap with his top hat as he puffed, "With who? Phooey's stuffed toys?"

The End.


	4. The discussion

Warning, Implied incest and extreme out of character ness. Please skip this chapter. 

Kablooie Duck clicked on the lights and began, "I'm sure you... "Men" are aware of the issue with Phooey." Donald Duck looked away and pretended to not be aware of anything. Scrooge McDuck glared death at the preteen duckling who brought them all here. Fethry Duck wasn't actually aware so he was baffled by this all. Gladstone Gander was immediately terrified of Kablooie because he heard about the attempted arson and feared Kablooie night be able to actually harm him. Huey Duck was nervously flipping through a book for answers. Dewey and Louie were just trying to stick close to Huey.

The flame looked at all of them with disgust. The fire tried to speak calmly, "Come on, You are all involved in this. You can't be that blind to the issue." Fethry raised his hand. The bomb pointed to him as to signal that he is allowed to speak. The marine scientist asked, "What's the issue with Phooey?" The room was silent. There was a surprise in the air. The silence was broken, The atomic flame explained, "Phooey is a preteen boy, he is going through some changes. He is vulnerable in those developments." The explaining wasn't very helpful. 

The scientist puzzled, "I am still not completely sure what you are talking about." Scrooge attempted to look like he didn't know. Followed by Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Gladstone began poorly whistling to seem innocent of knowledge. Fethry looked about at everyone, more baffled. The flaming duckling boiled silently in hate and rage at the entire room. Until finally the explosive exploded, "You all know what's wrong with Phooey! You can't just ignoring it and keeping your bills zipped!! Acknowledge it!!!" They were quiet, some among them looking down. 

The loon questioned aloud to the whole room, "What is he talking about?" Still all around, they would rather shallow their tongues than say it. The explosion steamed, "I guess I was right in my doubts of your manhood, I am clearly surrounded by cowards!" The edgy preteen walked up to the red floppy hat and told him, "You know how you love Donald but it's gross to kiss him on the bill?" The duck loon was taken aback by this, in fact he looked like he was about to be violently ill. The atomic bomb stepped away from him, confused by lack of ability to stomach the bad news. 

"I didn't even tell you what's actually wrong yet!" The ground zero baffled at the reaction. Gander held his cousin as a means of comfort. Donald jumped when he was hugged out of nowhere by his cousin. Huey offered his uncle, "Do you want a bucket or anything, Uncle Fethry?" The red adult duck answered to ease his nephew's mind, "I'll be fine." The orange duckling backed away with a near snarl in his voice, "Phooey needs a heathly way to feel attraction, I don't want to see what's happening either but we have to help him." 

The goose and the loon looked up the orange one like he had three heads. The burning duckling returned the look. The gander chuckled nervously, "What? What are we supposed to do? What could we possibly be responsible for in this?!" The heated duck continued backing up as he ranted, "I won't be here to help Phooey. I was supposed to help him by pretending to be Phooey, but now everyone knows I'm not Phooey. However, if I'm the best person to explain this to Phooey, I can make you all helpful. Useful even. You'll explain it to him."

McDuck boiled, "I'm not going to be talked down to by the likes of you! I won't do anything!" The firebug took a seat. He adjusted and held back his anger as he spoke, "You won't have long to see me. And not helping is only running the rest of hurting Phooey more. Aren't you suppose to be the adult?" Before the old duck could fight the literal child more. The eldest brother raised his hand and waited. The atomic fire pointed to him, allowing him to talk. The oldest brother fumbled, "What exactly are we doing here to help Phooey?" The flaming duckling sat back, rolling his eyes. 

The Ow Edge huffed loudly, "You, the people Phooey trusts, will explain the problem to Phooey. He doesn't know what's happening or what he is doing... Also Scrooge is the only one here who can afford to send Phooey to therapy." In the background, the top hatted duck yelled, "I'm not sending him to therapy!" The exploding duckling glared hatefully to the top hat off screen. 

Dewey raised his arms but didn't wait to speak, "Am I the only one who's confused why I'm here?" There was a vauge agreement among them of not needing to be here. Kablooie sat up and told bluntly, "Each of you are here because Phooey's issue is you. Every single one of you. Male, older than him, figures of authority somewhat, and people he trusts." There was a sinking feeling of sick. A stomach rolling feeling on everyone. Louie coughed, "I'm think I'm going to be sick." 

The End.


	5. Press F for Phooey

Warning Phooey attempts to commit the not exist anymore due to trauma. I'm sorry.

Kablooie Duck held close the toy phone, the stuffed bunny, the squid octopi thing, and the Teddy Bear as he tried to hold back his tears. In his whole life time, it was rare for him feel something other than hate, rage, or sadistic pleasure much less cry tears. Kablooie retyped the numbers and begged that whatever in existence or without it would work. The phone was pressed to the ear hole. Ringing... Ringing. The explosive duckling held tight to the plushies, rocking on his side on the bed. 

Nobody was answering. 

Nobody had answered. 

The orange duckling wept as the ringing continued. He curled into the fetal position. Then suddenly hope came. The bomb cried happily, "Phooey! I was so worried." The silence wore heavy. The flame rolled to his back and cocked his eye while replying in puzzlment, "Phooey, what are you talking about?" More waiting. The fire attempted to assure comfortably, "Okay. Maybe this will help you. Everyone is waiting for you to come back because they all love you!" The explosion sat up against his pillow even more baffled as he listened. 

The burning duckling offered, "Listen, I think you can take as much time to not exist as you want. It was traumatic and until we fix it, you have every right to disappear." The flaming duckling went wide eyed as he was floored by the reply. The preteen boy desperately scrambled, "What?! No!! You can't do THAT! I am Not you, whatever you believe is going on I CANNOT replace you in any way!!" The preteen duckling got off the bed, rushing to look for anyone else. He stumbled upon Louie Duck. 

Kablooie shoved the toy phone into his hands and pleaded, "Green one. Greedy. Money lover... Brother! Please help Phooey, he's on the phone. Please you can con him into living or something! He loved you in particular, just save my brother!!" It took a moment of paralyzed fear for Louie to finally put the phone to his ear. Not even questioning it at all. It only took a second of listening to Phooey for him to immediately panic out of sympathy. The con artist fumbled, "Phooey, please please. You deserve to exist! You are needed!! Wait, don't hang up!!!" Now orange and green were panicking and pleading into the toy phone. 

The hoodie admitted, "I wish you never left, The guy who replaced you is a monster! He's a tyrant! I swear if he was actually our brother, he's the evil one!!" The tank top glared murderously. They looked at each other. The green hoodie asked, "What?" The orange tank top exploded, "I am Phooey's brother! I will strangle you to ring that pathetic neck of yours that it twists all the way around!!" The "Evil" Triplet dashed off in terror as he was followed by the villain coded triplet. 

They bumped into Dewey Duck. Dewey saw the toy phone on the ground and took it without being asked as to jokingly call on it. The blue duckling greeted, "Hello?" In the background, the attempted murder was paused for both to panic at the sake the yellow duckling. The blue one bumbled in horror, "Phooey?! Wait, no no no no!! Don't!!! I'm here, please talk to me. I'm your cool older brother, remember?" So there was three ducklings panicked as they pleaded. 

Huey Duck heard a loud yelling, going over to investigate it. Huey rounded the corner to be given a toy phone while everyone pleaded for his help. The red duckling put the phone to his ear. The red one attempted to be level headed as he spoke, "Hey Phooey, it's your oldest brother Huey. I'm here now, you can talk about this with me." That level headed ness faded quickly and was replaced with the same panic everyone else was going through. The red shirt rambled, "Listen, while I can understand that what you are going through would make most people respond negatively reasonably!... What do you mean I couldn't understand!?!!" 

So now there were four ducklings freaking out. That's when Webbigal Vanderquack stepped in. She could understand partly what was going on by listening to the panicking. Webby happily bagan as she took the toy phone, "Phooey? It's Webby. You remember when... Wait, what do you mean?" Her cheer shifted into horror. Vanderquack begged, "You wouldn't exist if you did that! Phooey, think what that would do if you stopped existing... What do you mean "better off without!?!"" The pink duckling was joining in the growing panic mass. 

There was now five panicking ducklings. 

Huey shouted, "We need an adult, get Donald!" Dewey countered, "Get mom or Launchpad!" Webby disagreed, "Get Scrooge McDuck!" Louie yelled, "Just get someone, everyone!" Kablooie was too busy because he was holding the phone and trying talk down Phooey. Everyone else went off in different directions to find their respective adults. Leaving the firecracker with the lightening bolt. Not the best idea given what was happening but there wasn't really a choice. What else were the literal children suppose to do? Stay and keep panicking? Like it would be more helpful? 

The orange duck was trying to hold back tears and he spoke, "I love you, Phooey. Please, You have to live. You can't just stop existing." He sat himself against the wall and started to curl up. Tears followed. Kablooie begged, "You deserve to exist, You wanted to exist for so long. Don't throw it anyway for that corpus eater."

The End.


	6. Do Nothing

I apologize for the two previous chapters. 

Kablooie Duck threw the can on a string into a pit, holding the other can on a string to his ear hole. After a moment of sitting in the damp grass without speaking, Kablooie chuckled nervously, "Yeah. I thought I should call after what happened yesterday." Some more waiting. The orange duckling kicked his webbed feet in the pit. He spoke almost cheerful, "I'm not doing anything really. I just found a graveyard with a pit." Lena shouted something in the background at Violet. It was followed by laughing. The orange duck answered, "Oh yeah, Lena and Violet are here too."

There was a howling far away, the flame looked off. The fire butted in, "I can't talk right now, something is crawling out of the pit." 

Later, 

Kablooie Duck tossed the can on a string under the couch. He put the other can on a string to his ear hole. Kablooie flopped on the couch, listening. Commercial break came as the fiery duckling explained, "Louie said I could make a phone call during the commercials. So I thought I should call you." Louie finished his soda and vaguely looked at the person next to him as if expecting them to throw his can away. The firey duckling ignored this and keeping talking, "I wanted to watch something scary but Louis said No because he's a afraid of dying."

In the background, the con man gruffed bitterly, "That's normal! People are Normally afraid of dying, You psycho!!" The bomb covered the can and yelled back, "I am not a psychopath, and if you call me that again I'll smother you to death in your sleep!!" The flaming duck put the can back to his ear. The explosion began to apologize, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that Phoo..." The "lazy" triplet shouted in fear, "MOM, the Cuckoo threatened to kill me again!" There was a pause. The explosive lied, "I have to pause this, I'm totally not going to murder one of your favorite brothers right now."

Later.

The can was throw into a dark corner of the room. Another can was put to an ear. The orange sunglasses joked, "No, don't worry about it. Me and Louise are getting along smoothly." There was a few muffed screams. The gag was removed. The green hoodie shouted angrily, "My name is Louie!" The orange tank top huffed happily, "Quit yelling, I'm on call. Besides the sounds will attract the spiders." There was a long terrified paused. The tank top giggled, "No, there's not actually spiders Phooey. Louie is safe... You know I like how he doesn't fight back much." This was immediately followed by crashing and struggling noises.

The can was grabbed and the Edgy preteen quickly told, "I'll call you back tomorrow."

The End.


	7. Dewey learns to fear.

Kablooie Duck was watching Dewey Duck from the ceiling rafters. He didn't know why but something about the middle child made him want to kill him. Kablooie had made an agreement to not kill Dewey by Della, Phooey, Webby, Scrooge, and others but still looked for a way to off his sibling's sibling in such a way that it could be labelled as accidentally. Nobody could be sure why in particular how murderous intent entered? To the orange one, he just didn't like the blue one. 

The theater kid was below, boosting on, "And I totally beat him then won the belt." The Edgy Preteen didn't know what he was talking about and he didn't really care. The Bomb walked along the beams then dropped. The blue duckling fell flat on the ground, The cardboard cut out he was talking to fell even flatter. The orange duckling burned the words with his voice, "We interrupt your episode of 'Dewey Dewnight' for a very Special Public Service Announcement, The Host is about have an unfortunate accident." The titled host went to yell, "Mo!.." The camera fell over and the video feed stopped.

The Atomic Bomb was whistling to himself as he dragged along the sidekick. The second born kicked and struggled and yelled, "Mom! Mom help! Uncle Scrooge?! Uncle Donald!? Huey!?! Anyone!!?" The Evil Triplet opened the window looked out it to see if it was high enough to kill, noting, "You sound familiar. Like Phooey every single time your thoughtless actions got him kidnapped or offered as sacrifice." The middle sibling wasn't listening to this, twisting himself out of the grip to dash away. 

Dewey Duck stopped running to catch his breath and hide, looking about from the corner for the replacement. Kablooie Duck was just causally walking down the hall way, giving an apathetic remark, "Quit running, I'm only going to murder you." Dewey ran in horror but didn't get far as he coughed from the burning in his lung due to lack of air, as one normally does. Kablooie chuckled sadistically, "Walk after pray, they run until they tire out and you can keep going." The ground zero was about to grab him again when suddenly the pilot showed up.

Della Duck got between them and asked sternly, "Were you trying to kill your brother?" The fiery duckling crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks, refusing to speak. The blue eyed duckling cligh to his mother and sobbed. She crossed her arms and glared. The firey duckling grumbled spitefully, "He isn't my brother, Phooey is my brother." The twin sister picked up her crying child and held him. She yelled in frustration, "How many times do I need to explain that murder is wrong!?" The flame stuck his tongue out. The moon duck grabbed the fire by the wrist and started marching down the the hall. 

Della huffed as she puffed, "I'm taking you to Donald so he can have a long talk with you." Kablooie replied angrily, "I hate you!! I wish I didn't have a mom! I wish you would just drop DEAD!!!" The atomic flame continued to wish things and bark hatefully the entire way to Donald. Dewey remained silent as he hugged tightly.

The End.


	8. Kablooie misses Phooey

Donald Duck nervously rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, "Della, I have bad news." Della Duck looked over to him, not quite upset just curious. Donald geasured with his hands vaguely before explaining, "Well I solved the issue of Not Phooey trying to murder our boys and Scrooge." Della cocked an eye and questioned further, "How is that bad news?" Louie Duck ran down the hallway, tripping and laying on his face. Before anyone could react to this, Kablooie Duck picked up Louie and hugged him while crying. Don noted, "It's more about how I solved it..." 

Louie kicked and yelled, "Let GO of Me!!" Kablooie cuddled him close and sobbed, "Phooey, you are hurt. Stop pushing me away, I'm trying to help you!" The green duckling shoved him away and shouted angrily, "I'm Not Phooey, You Wacko!!" The pilot picked them up and separated them. The orange duckling reached out and clawed to get back to "Phooey." Della handed the firecracker to Donald. The Sailor held the explosive tight to keep him from running off. The twin sister asked in shock, "What did you do?" The twin brother answered with confusion, "I don't know."

The bomb struggled and fumed lowly, "Phooey is my purpose in life, I won't let you keep me away him." The con man went wide eyed and grew quieter. The "Evil" Triplet whispered scared, "Mom, I'm afraid." The Atomic Bomb faded from boiling murderous rage to heartbreak. The flame swirled with tears, "Brother, please. Don't fear me, I'm your brother." Arms reached out. Donnie backed up and away from his sister as he gently assured, "Maybe you both need some time away." The explosion exploded, "NO! You can't keep him away from me!! Phooey NEEDS ME!" 

The adult male duck kept backing away, comforting the duckling in his arms as he continued trying to get away. 

The End.


	9. Texts back

Kablooie Duck sat down and looked around. Huey Duck was writing down something. Louie and Dewey Duck were watching something on their phone. Scrooge McDuck was ranting at Donald for something stupid. Fethry Duck was hugging Don and chatting his ear off. Donald Duck was just sitting there, dealing with it. Gladstone Gander was just relaxing in his chair without a single worry in the world. There wasn't quite a hate or rage for them. In fact, he didn't even want to kill them much anymore. 

Kablooie spoke up loudly to get everyone's attention, "I would like to start this meeting by naming the group, any suggestions?" Scrooge didn't even raise his hands before he gave a suggestion harshly, "How about a waste of my hard earned money?" Huey raised his hand. Kablooie pointer to him to signal that he could speak. Huey suggested, "How about Phooey Protection?" There was a pause for a moment. Kablooie huffed apathically, "You got that from Louie, didn't you?" Huey hung his head and twiddled his thumbs.

Dewey raised his hand and spoke without being pointed at, "What about Dewey and The Glitch Solution Team?" Kablooie stood on his chair and glared. The Orange Duckling burnt the words with his voice, "This isn't a band." Gladstone called out, "What about Error Message?" Kablooie narrowed his eyes, behind flame shaped sunglasses orange eyes burned like the sun. Fethry raised his hand excitedly. Kablooie pointed him out, allowing him to make a suggestion. Fethry asked happily, "Is Lightening Bolt too crude?" Kablooie replied blankly, "We're going with Phooey Protection even if it's stupid."

The entire group groaned quietly to themselves, clearly not happy with the choice. Huey raised his hand again. Kablooie geasured him to speak. Huey quizzed carefully, "Why are we meeting?" Kablooie sat back down. The Orange one answered with ego based joy, "Well thank you for being the only person with intelligence, Huey. I got some texts back from Phooey and he said he wants to come back." The group seemed happy at first hear this but slowly turned to confusions. Donald asked, "Then why did you call us all over on "Bad News?"" 

Kablooie frowned and breathed out calmly, "Phooey wants you seven for something." There was this wave of sick feeling that rolled over the room. They looked at each other. Fethry tested in hope, "What do you mean?" Kablooie held up a printed screen shot of the texts he got back for everyone to see. Fethry read them and fainted right there. The Gander picked up the loon and seemed panicked by that reaction. McDuck grumbled bitterly as he took the paper, "You lily livered cowards, what could possibly be on this paper worth that reaction?!" He was halfway through reading it before beginning to look deathly ill.

The wording wasn't explicit or lewd at all. Phooey didn't even know what "sax" was after all. Yet it was something more in unknowing implied meaning, innocent words by a childish kiddie that's subtext was a new kind of horror all by itself. Scrooge shoved the paper back in Kablooie's hands. The old duck sat in his chair, looking like death. Donald, Gladstone, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all held a tension of confliction. They knew what would happen but they wanted to see what was on that paper. What was so terrible it could make Scrooge McDuck of all people look like that?

The firey duckling held the paper up for everyone to see again, and it was like a car crash. Nobody could look away. Donald Duck immediately went pale and fainted. Gladstone Gander turned green and couldn't read anymore. Huey Duck was paralyzed by it, unable to even react. Dewey Duck thought he could handle it but very much realized he couldn't. Louie Duck was a second into reading it and had to leave the room to wash. Kablooie Duck shaked with a level of fear he never felt before as he recounted, "I thought he was getting better, but I had to make sure... He isn't getting better. I'm afraid it's worse." 

Louie returned to the room and attempted to ease himself by joking, "You gonna pay for Phooey's therapy yet, Scrooge?" Scrooge was looking at the ground and answered, "I'll... I'll consider it." Huey managed to shake himself out. The red duckling pointed out in panic, "Why did you think sending him to the void would HELP!?!" Kablooie shrugged and noted, "I thought not existing for a while would calm him down enough to think." Dewey was still shaking and holding himself. Huey remarked in concern, "Well CLEARLY Phooey is thinking! Unfortunately it's about US!!"

Kablooie shaked in his voiced, "Listen, we can't murder each other right now. We have to prepare for Phooey to come back and seriously face then deal with this kind of thing without going comatose like we have." There was a short look around. The shock had yet to wear off of anyone. Especially the adults in the group. The ducklings started to worry when considering that fact. The explosive nervously continued, "I shouldn't be the most qualified for this kind of thing. I'm just a kid. We're all just kids. We shouldn't be dealing with the issue that at hand when we can bearly understand what's going on in the first place."

The End.


	10. Have a Seat.

Warning, Kablooie means of preparing are not to be repeated.

Kablooie Duck wasn't beyond any help. He found pride in himself for his consideration of Phooey Duck yet now found it in question. Not because it was going away but rather because it stayed. He adjusted the yellow beanie, feeling the yellow sweater was oversized. Kablooie had only ever wanted to help Phooey, regardless the cost. That's what brothers are for, right? Someone to help bury the body, to clean any proof away, to get one's self back on their feet. However when he had to stay in existence, Phooey's brothers were nothing like that. 

He hated them for it. It hated everything and everyone. He wanted to make the world burn for it all. The fiery duckling blamed everything for how his only brother had been hurt, and he was starting to blame himself for it all now. Things had changed. The bomb breathed out calmly as he rexplained, "Okay, I know this is weird but we are going to need to prepare for Phooey to come back so we will need to face this without falling over." Huey Duck raised his hand. Kablooie waved him off, continuing on, "I will pretend to be Phooey and act... You know what, I'm just going to make you very uncomfortable while you try to explain the thing and I hate it too." 

Huey raised his hand again. Kablooie pointed at him to speak. The Junior Woodchuck nervously asked, "Are you sure this will help?" The explosive blinked sleepily and blankly. The explosion answered dully, "If you meet Phooey, You might have to be the one to explain what's wrong to him. That's going to be difficult so we are going to prepare for it in a controlled setting." The red duckling backed up further into his chair, already uncomfortable. The first born replied in a measure of stress, "I don't think that you pretending to be Phooey makes this in anyway more controlled!" 

The flame sighed, "Fine, in the most ideal setting it would be an adult helping Phooey. Scrooge get in the chair." The eldest brother got out of the chair, replaced by the eldest Duck in the group. The fire looked up in apathy and numb. The older duck looked down. The atomic bomb spat causally, "You sure you can do this without having a heart attack?" The old adventurer grumbled bitterly, "You would love that, wouldn't you?" The sharp toothed duckling chuckled to himself as he changed his eye color. The false yellow duckling shrugged, joking in smug, "I guess you are ready then."

McDuck boosted proudly, "Of course, I can!" Scrooge was about to continue but was stopped by a duckling suddenly appearing in his lap. The yellow eyed duckling hugged him and cheered, "Unca Scrooge! I missed you so much!!" The top hatted duck found he swallowed his tongue as his eyes went wide. The yellow beanie got to his webbed feet and asked innocently, "Can I have a kissy kiss?" Immediately the rich duck fell off the chain and laid on the floor as if dead. 

Kablooie dropped the act, "You can't play dead to avoid this." Scrooge just kept laying there. The firecracker jumped off the chair onto the adult male. The red coat reacted angrily, "Are you trying to kill me!?!" The preteen quickly announced loudly, "He's alive and a chicken!!" 

The End


	11. The second date

Warning, I wasn't lying about plushophilia and also preteens want more things as they develop.

Kablooie Duck spun in dance as he held the nubby arms of a toy bunny. Music played in the background. A teddy bear was sat on a chair. A squid or octopus thingy was climbing up the blinds that darkened the already dimly lit room. The sharp toothed bill smiled happily, the bunny plushie was pulled close to a hug as the dance continued. The preteen boy nuzzled into the stuffed animal and cheered, "Floppsy, I think I'm starting to enjoy this world... I think it started when I fell in love you three." The orange duckling dipped the stuffed bunny. 

Just then Louie Duck walked in, paused then yelled, "Quit doing that in OUR bedroom!" Kablooie glared slightly hateful but cooled down quickly. The Edgy preteen stood up and replied in disinterest, "Excuse me, I am in the middle of my date." The fire swirled in step, putting his bill to the button nose. The con man huffed out a breath, kicking a rug a little. Due to not paying attention, the orange sunglasses slipped on the rug. The green hoodie crossed his arms as he looked down and joked, "How about taking it somewhere else?"

The flame looked up and spat spitefully, "Burn in hell, Lois." The con artist narrowed his eyes to a glare. The last born raged, "My name is Louie!" The bomb sat up, looking for the plaything he was just macking on while ignoring anything else. The third triplet took the flaming shades to put them on. The "Evil" Triplet openly mocked as he danced about, "Look at me, I'm not Phooey and I am so edgy and totally cool guys!" The atomic bomb got to his webbed feet, grabbing for his glasses. 

The "lazy" triplet walked backwards and kept jeering, "My favorite things are murder, arson, and making out with fuzzy wuzzy bunnies, I'm so super cool." The orange tank top slashed at the thief, slowly walking over as he tried to puzzle together how to get the sunglasses. The green duckling took off the glasses to wave them in a baiting geasure. The orange one attempted to tackle him to only smash his beak into a wall. 

The firecracker growled while he got back up, "You are embarrassing me on my date, leave." The 3/3 scooped up the plush bunny and displayed his holding it as to gain anger. The explosive gritted his teeth as he marched over, beginning to boil inside. The youngest sibling backed into hall way, calling out in smug, "I'm stealing your date." Then running into the hall. The atomic flame dashed over. The chase wasn't very long. Louie got about a few steps before being grabbed. 

Kablooie slammed him against the wall. Upon hitting the wall, the last hatched cried out, "Stop it hurts!!" The burning orange eyes looked at him with a sadistic delight, as if to ask cheerfully if it seemed like he cares. The sharp teeth were clear as daylight to see but the fiery duck paused his actions to consider why the trickster took his own actions. The realization hit quick, eyes burnt hatrage into their betrayal. The con artist grinned wickedly back as footsteps came down the hallway. 

The liar faked pain, "OW! Uncle Donald, help!!" The firey duckling backed away, giving a silent swear to revenge in the future, and took off. Donald saw Louie alone in sunglasses with a stuffed toy, crying crocodile tears.

The End.


	12. Comfy

Donald Duck sat in front of Kablooie Duck. Donald looked at him with concern as he began, "You should apologize to Louie." Kablooie crossed his arms and glared bitterly. Don sighed, "Listen, Louie isn't the best but have a little bit of empathy for someone else." The preteen huffed apathically at the adult. Donnie blinked numbly and groaned to himself quietly, "Would you still do this if he was Phooey?" The flame went eyed unblinking, stared blankly as if paralyzed. There was a silent moment of not even breathing from the duckling. 

The sailor reached out worriedly, asking, "Are you okay?" Suddenly the fire jumped up and dashed away. This hadn't been the first time. It had happened once before and that didn't go well. The sailor outfit ran after him. The tank top was already at the window crawling in, when the sailor suit got outside. It was going to happen all over again. 

Louie Duck laid on his bed, napping. When his window opened, letting in a chill that woke him up. Louie turned over to look at the window to be met with orange embers glowing in his window frame. The light from the outside made shiny the carnivorous teeth. The green eyed duckling looked at the figure in paralyzed horror. The orange eyed duckling closed the window behind him, walking over to bottom bunk bed. The paralyzed fear broke, The con kicked and yelled and crawled backwards all at once. The green duckling fell off the bed and accidentally backed himself into a corner from not paying attention.

The orange duckling just kept walking calmly over, never taking his eyes off. The green one began to sob in fear, feeling he would die there. The orange one did no such thing, instead hugging him. The last born pushed and kicked and scratched in panic. The bomb let him do this, gently whispering as to comfort him, "It's okay. I'm here. Let it out, after all I deserve it." The atomic flame found his embrace empty and broken open, the green hoodie had escaped and going to the door. The orange tank top followed slow and steady. 

The con artist tripped in his run. The firecracker picked up him, held him with love to ease pain. The third born shoved him away, causing himself to flop back on the floor. The atomic bomb simply stood over him and looked down. "Why do you run from me?" The firey duckling pleaded in a pained tone, "I'm sorry, tell me what to do to be better Phooey." The youngest brother went from fear to anger. The third triplet lashed out, yelling angrily, "I'm not Phooey, I am Louie!" The atomic fire just looked at him, uncomprehending. The youngest sibling spat, "I hate you, I wish you would die!"

One might think this too much. However most would be unthinking and raged at someone who acted as sadistic and violent as Kablooie. 

The explosion backed off at the request, questioning further, "Are you sure?" The "evil" triplet confirmed, "Disappear forever and give me my real brother back." While he didn't mean it, the green duckling was upset with the orange duck. The Edgy Preteen opened the broken flip phone, turned it on with the text chat open, and backed up to the window. He typed a few things and there chuckled lightly, "As you wish." The phone was tossed over and the window was open. 

The End.


	13. Green and Orange

Scrooge McDuck looked into the camera with a dull apathy, like he didn't much care but was doing this anyway. He held up a $25 and spoke, "I will give this much to whoever can find this... Thing." The camera panned over to a picture of Kablooie Duck. McDuck huffed without emotion, "Don't ask what it is, why I want it, or anything stupid. Just bring it back alive and if you cannot then report any sighting of it." 

The PSA to the population of Duckburg was a little bit too vague and more likely caused for fear that made finding Kablooie harder. 

However that's not what the story is about. Today, it's about Louie Duck. Louie Duck was feeling rather conflicted after watching not his brother jump out a window and run off into the night. Especially concerning the additional context that before said event that all Kablooie was trying to do was apologize and cuddle. It was a understandable that a preteen boy would be conflicted in such an event. Being repeatly almost murdered by someone then hugged by the same person does that. 

Unfortunately, there was another matter on all this that made everything much worse for Louie. The self conflicting nature of emotions. The hug and attempted cuddle had felt good somehow despite his own discomfort on being embraced. Being the day after, he now had plenty of time to think. Which was not great when it came to people who could see all the angles. Was it his fault that he didn't just take the apology? What if Phooey would hate him forever for this? Was it wrong that he felt back for someone who tried to murder him?

The Green Hoodie also had other problems. Phooey was coming back. While the third triplet loved the fourth triplet, there had been a serious... Issue. The yellow sweater loved his uncles and brothers back a little too much. Because they knew exactly what was going on with the yellow beanie, one of them would have to deal with the issue. Explain it to the yellow duckling and not break down in the face of it. Lately the "lazy" triplet was wondering if he was going to have to be the one to break the news. A terrifying thing to consider really. 

Needless to say, Louie was overwhelmed by it all. In the moment, nothing was happening. Things had cooled down in the absence of the atomic bomb in fact. The sun shined yet the air was chill enough that the summer heat was not even a thought. Duckburg remained busy but not so chaotic as per typical due to the lack of Glitch and Explosion. Still in those very factors, the con man had reason to feel like it was just too much. 

After lunch and a long day of worrying when the entire world seemed all so happy, The con artist went to nap. This wasn't actually too unusual. The last born often napped, so nobody was all to concerned when he did. Meaning the youngest brother was left alone when he took his rest... 

Let me just be blunt with everyone here. I don't know what I'm doing. There's going to be weird dream that is going to be uncomfortable for most viewers. Trust me, it's suppose to be confusing. Take the warning. 

Louie Duck was curled up on the bottom bunk bed. He rolled over to see orange eyes burning into his soul. Louie found himself frozen. Arms wrapped around him, the figure holding close felt both horrific and comforting. The flame cooed, "I deserve it after all." 

The green duckling awoke in panic to find his dream wasn't real. There was comfort in that. That it wasn't real. Somehow guilt clouded the air above even in that comfort. 

The Sighting 1.

The witness was working the night shift in a local fried chicken fast food place. A fellow employee requested they deal with a noise coming from the trash behind the fast food place due to their own fear of said noise. The witness, thinking the noises were merely raccoons, went outside to deal with it themselves. The witness opened the trash can to find glowing orange eyes looking up at them. They went to remove what they thought was a raccoon from the trash to pulled out a duckling looking being from the container. 

The duckling matched the picture Scrooge McDuck gave to the public earlier that day. The duck was eating fried chicken in what the witness detailed as a "feral" and "carnivorous" manner, before attempting to scratch and bite the witness. This caused them to drop the bird, allowing it to run away into the night. 

The fellow employee confirmed they did, in fact, ask the witness to deal with something in the trash cans. The co worker couldn't confirm what it was because they refused to "check it" from fear. The witness also had bite and scratch marks on their arms. The scratch and bites match roughly what a sharp toothed duck with claws would make. The cuts were not very deep and strangely there's been no DNA proof collected. 

Sighting unconfirmed if true as of writing.

The End.


	14. Blue and Orange

Dewey Duck hadn't know Kablooie Duck very much outside of a few attempted arson murders. Dewey still felt a raged confusion. Which was only logical, a rare example of him being so, multiple time attempted murder would peeve most. Dewey couldn't understand why Kablooie was like this. Why hate everything and everyone so much? Why run away from home? Why harm the McDuck-Duck family? How could he say he cared about Phooey when he acted like a villain? All he could see in the hot head was a weapon for mass destruction.

The blue duckling thought himself the cool, heroic, brother. He unknowingly looked for a bad guy to put himself against. Normally this worked out rather well outside being offered as sacrifice more times than one shack a stick at. Things sort of fell into set boxes, tropes, cliches, and other such in Dewey's mind. It was the baddies and the good guys. It was the popular kids and the losers. The Theater Kid couldn't imagine how someone so sadistic, violent, and heatless can say he loved someone so kind, nice, and loving like Phooey. 

The blue eyed duckling went to talk to the green eyed duckling about the orange eyed duckling. The blue long sleeved shirt asked, "When not Phooey jumped out the window..?" He didn't get far. The green hoodie bit back mildly in distaste, "I don't want to talk about it." The middle child got into the bottom bunk bed and smiled. The youngest child glared slightly before returning to his oddly daydreaming look. The second born bugged his brother further, "Pretty please, tell me?" 

Sighing 2.

The witness heard whispering and mumbling, mostly things like. "I'm a failure." "I've failed Phooey." "A real man would have never..." "Webby is going to hate me forever." "I'm not jealous of Huey, or Louie, or Dewey, or Even Scrooge! I'm better for Phooey than any of them." "I am NOT jealous of anybody!!" The witness followed the noises into an alley. They reported a duck like creature was sitting in the middle of a fire, it had sharp teeth and claws and appeared to be "wild" in the witness's own words. The witness even claimed the duckling smelled like rotten eggs and burnt flesh while looking unwashed.

They ran off upon the bird snarling at them. The witness was seemly very scared of the creature, quickly becoming unwilling to proof the story whatsoever. The story remains totally unconfirmed. And believed to be false. 

The End.


	15. Red and Orange

Warning, nightmares, wet dreams, abuse mind sets, pesdo incest, and uncomfortable conflicting feelings.

Louie Duck felt someone hug him from behind. Legs wrapped around his hips. A warm camp fire like voice spoke comforting, "I love you." Louie held the arms wrapped around his chest. The hug was nice, something he hadn't felt in a short while. Ever since Phooey disappeared. The hug turned to a cuddle as the voice burned to it's embers, "It is okay, Louie. I deserve it if you hurt me. After all, I hurt you first." The green duckling went wide eyed and turned over. Kablooie placed his head on the chest, kissing the chest. "I love you, Louie."

Huey Duck shaked his youngest brother. He tiredly sighed, "Wake up Louie, it's time for breakfast." Louie Duck groaned softly and rolled over, still asleep. Huey got louder, "Wake up, or you won't get any breakfast." His youngest sibling rolled on to his back and moaned. The oldest brother went pale and tripped as he backed away. The loud thud awoke the last born. The eldest sibling was just curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth as he avoided looking at the bed. 

Things hadn't been going well for the Duck-McDuck family. Surprise surprise, Phooey Duck had a purpose. Despite his discordian nature, he was something of the moral and emotional backbone. A judge and jury to if anyone was kicking puppies even if he wasn't the best judge of character. Kablooie Duck was a poor substitute for him. Still a harsh truth to power was a means of steadying. Unfortunately Phooey had disappeared and his replacement ran away from home. Beyond that, the morality was experiencing a major flaw.

It is a little difficult to maintain heroic standing when one's base of good is trying to kiss their cousins, brothers, and uncles. 

The red duckling sensed immorality bubbling below the surface. A tension of despair and want to sin in the depressive weight due to the loss of moral compass navigation. Overlapping the horror of imagining the golden standard coming back. A uncomfortable, conflicting, confusing time. The red eyed duck sat on his chair, looking down at his breakfast as he missed his brother. Back when the not Phooey was here, the feeling of loss hasn't hit. It was simply delayed. 

The red cap poked at his eggs and tried to think of a solve. Something that could fix it all. Something simple, easy, and clean that would make all the problems disappear. He was the big brother, he was a Junior Woodchuck, he was meant to be a mature responsible one. If anyone outside of the adults was supposed to make scary things go away, it'd be him and him alone. The red shirt breathed out sadly as he could only blame himself for it all, the yellow sweater looked up to him and he couldn't even stop this. Somewhere along the way, something hurt Phooey and he didn't stop it.

Instead Phooey left existence to have someone replace his existence than come to oldest brother.

Where did Huey fail? What could he have done? 

Now the only person who could have given him any of those answers had run from home. The Woodchuck decided to study the reports of sightings, maybe they could light who this orange duckling was. 

There had only been three so far. 

Sighting 3.

Someone had been seen outside of Funso's Funzone yelling curse words and death threats. The person kept demanding that "The Buzzard Brothers" come to see him so that he might violently murder them and they choosing not to show up might they were "cowards." The multiple witnesses felt uncomfortable being within the radius of this individual so they left. The person attempted to entered the building by trying to break all the windows, vents, and doors with a metal pipe and more fire based methods. 

None of these attempts were successful, as when the duck was seen the police were called. Also Funso's was closed at the time. The duckling realized the building was closed, so jumped off the docks into the bay. A few witnesses watched the bird enter the water, claiming both that he looked like "a tadpole" and "mermaid." He then disappeared into the bay. When the witnesses were later interviewed, they mostly agreed the duck looked much like the picture given by Scrooge McDuck. He was unbathed, smelly, and had dried blood on his feathers. 

The End.


	16. Pink and Orange

Webbigail Vanderquack tapped Louie Duck on the shoulder. Louie jumped a little with fear. He turned to her, giving a somewhat annoyed look at being surprised. She smiled and began, "Would you wear bunny ears for $25?" The Green Duckling blinked in confusion. After a moment of quiet, the last born answered, "$50." The Pink Duckling shaked her head before continuing, "Scrooge McDuck is only giving $25 for the capture of Not Phooey." The trickster cocked an eye for a second then realized what was going on, smiling. The con artist chuckled, "So you and Huey found him?"

Webby nodded and noted, "Yeah, and we need someone to act as bait!" Louie backed off with a frown. He huffed, "I'm not acting as bait to capture a known arsonist and attempted murderer." Webbigail tapped her webbed foot a few times in thought. Finally she had an idea and tried it, "Well I guess Dewey will have to do." The Green Hoodie narrowed his eyes and stomped over to her, geasuring he was going to do it and they need to get to where they were going quickly. 

The Pink Bow finished by putting a smelly liquid on The Green Eyed Duckling. She smirked in pride and success. The Con Man adjusted his fake bunny ears and tail before questioning, "What exactly am I suppose to do again?" The young lady hid behind a rock, calling out, "Just walk around and he'll find you!" The mischief maker was starting to regret his choices, walking along the bay's beach. 

After a minute of walking, The third born was suddenly laying face down in the sand with something on his back. It smelled like rotten eggs and burnt. Claws dug in but didn't cut into the flesh, The youngest brother yelped for Vanderquack. The smoke like voice fumed lightly, "Fresh Meat?" The skirted duckling was walking over slowly, putting a single finger to her bill to signal him to be quiet. A bill pressed against the back of his neck, sniffing a few times. The burnt voice spoke, "Bunny." 

The Crafty triplet very deeply regretted agreeing to this. He could have safe at home but no, he just had to go along with this so Dewey couldn't. The mischievous preteen boy was supposed to be able always see all the angles all the time, how did he not see this coming? The only child was nearing, signaling him to stay down and quiet. The flame nuzzled into the back of his head, cooing sweetly, "Bunny~♥!" The "lazy" tripley started to sweat in anxiety. The little lady grabbed then pinned the firecracker. 

The "Bunny" sat up and breathed heavily in a small panic. She knotted the rope, picking up the duckling. Webby breathed out in puzzlement, "He went animalistic rather quickly. Normally it takes a while for humans to go wild like this." The third triplet just stared blankly as he attempted to adjust. The only child flopped the legs towards the bait. The young woman pointed out, "Help me carry him." The girly girl waited a few moments for her friend to return to earth. He did and he worried, "He looks sick." They took a second to look over Kablooie. 

Kablooie Duck was shaking in wet and cold, his eyes a flash fire of panicking. Webbigail Vanderquack replied in attempted ease, "Well he's been outside for a few days... Come on, we need to get him to the mansion. Someone there might be able to help." The "lazy" triplet picked up the legs, helping Webby carry Kablooie. 

The young lady adventurer sat outside the door, holding the flaming duckling. The firey duckling shaked coldly, looking at her uncompreheningly. They were waiting for an adult. The fiery duckling blinked with confusion and worded awkwardly as if he had never said the words before, "Webbigail... Is that you?" She hugged him closer, still waiting. The burnt duck voiced again but now sounded like he'd simply forgot how to say the words but was starting to remember, "We... We can't be here. I can't come home. I failed."

The fighter shushed comfortingly, "No, You need to come home. You are sick. You won't get better if you don't." The bomb stared blankly in puzzled stress. The atomic bomb spoke clearly, "I failed, I don't deserve to get better. I failed Phooey so I must DIE." Pinky went wide eyed as the words hit her hard. It was more than a shock, it was like a bomb going off. The preteen girl pleaded, "You can't just die! Phooey will be sad if you die, he might not be able to handle it!" There was a minute of tense silence. He demanded, "Kill me and lie." All Webz could do to respond to that was yell, "No!"

The End.


	17. Magic Purple and Orange

Lena Not So De Spell Saberwing McDuck paused her walk to look inside what seemed to be a make shift hospital room. Lena Saberwing stepped an inch away from the plastic sealing the room from the rest of the Mansion. She looked in, there was a preteen boy duckling laying on the bed in a hospital grown. He was shaking, his feathers uneven from where some were lost before growing back. Lena McDuck blinked in puzzlment as she studied the younger duckling. He was familiar but she couldn't place a name. 

Lena called out to him, "Hey You there!" The boy moved a little in response to this. The teen continued, "You dead in there, kid?" The duckling got up shakily and slowly. The teenager backed up from the plastic. The preteen got to his webbed feet and groaned painfully, "Where's Bunny?" The Goth cocked an eye in confusion, continuing to back off. The fire took as weak step and got louder, "Where's Phooey!?" The shadow remained in her place, more curious to what would happen. The clear plastic made a loud fump like noise as the flame slammed his body against it. 

The bomb weakly pounded his fists against the barrier as he cried out, "Give me them back! Give them to me!!... I miss them, please give me them back." Then the atomic bomb fell over, curled into a ball, and sobbed. The shadowy lady got closer, putting a hand near his head on the plastic. The shady teen assured as best she could, "Ummmm, it's okay little guy? I'll help you find your bunny rabbit??" The hot mess on the floor kept crying about "Bunny" and his failure to protect "Bunny" and Phooey. The young lady got up to her feet. As she was about to leave, she awkwardly questioned, "What does your bunny look like?"

The atomic flame sniffled, "Green and..." The atomic fire went blank as if his brain stopped working. Not particularly feeling like listening to more crying, The Gothy teen began walking off to find a green rabbit. After a moment, the magic user stumbled across Louie Duck who was on his phone. Knowing him, Lena Saberwing McDuck pulled him into the oddly normal weirdness she was in. The black and grey, stripped, sweater panicked in hushed tone, "Greeny, You have to help me. There's this weirdo who wants me to find his bunny or something!" The "lazy" one paused his phone time. 

The "evil" triplet asked pointedly, "He wanted a bunny?" The former antagonist nodded, geasuring him to follow. They walked back to the room. The firecracker was still curled up in the doorway. The dyed feathers explained, "Yeah, here he is." The spark looked up and clawed excitedly at Louie. Louie took a step back, face swirling around in fear and pain and empathy. Lena went to form something from the shade to protect her friend but stopped. The young woman heard words, "Bunny, bunny!! I missed you so much!" 

This was getting twisty. The taller duck snarked, "Care to explain, bunny phoo phoo?" The last born rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Annoyed at the lack of answers, the shade acted like she was going to unzip the barrier as she chipped, "That's right, You can have the bunny all to yourself. You can hug, and cuddle, and nuzzled, and..." This got his attention. The green duckling panicked, "No no no, nonononononono!" The older duckling took her hands away from the zipper. The orange duckling pleaded, "Let me hug and cuddle the bunny!"

The green eyed duckling narrowed his eyes and huffed out, "No! No cuddles for you, arsonist." The orange eyed duckling pressed himself against the plastic to get closer. The sharp toothed bill grinned, chuckling in a near dizzy joy, "Soft bunny, pretty bunny... I promise no more hurt, just protect and cuddles." The shadow being blinked in ever growing confusion. She quizzed, "He seem like he's lost a few cards to his deck to you or is that just me?" The crafty duckling clarified, "He's delirious from sickness."

The clawed duck whimpered pitifully, "Bunny, please don't leave me again. I just want to make up for hurting everyone. Stay." There was a conflicted storm in her. Still she had make sure before going further with either feeling. Lena Saberwing tested, "Louie, are you sure you don't want to be near him? I won't judge if you say yes or whatever." Louie Duck was surprised by her question. The con baffled, "Why would I want to be near him!?!" 

"Well you keep messing with your hands like you don't know what to do with them. You keep acting embarrassed for seemingly no reason. You willing came over to the danger." Lena McDuck rambled on, "A little off you'd like someone you fear but I'm not here to judge." The hoodie stomped off, returning to his phone in a huffy puffy guff. Leaving the teenager alone with the firebug. 

The End.


	18. Gray and Orange

Congrats to me, I have finally reached the day mark that I missed for starting this one day late.

Warning, begging to die and hinted incest.

Boyd Drake Gearloose was waiting for Louie and Huey Duck. He was going to add Phooey Duck to that list but Phooey wasn't there. B.O.Y.D. was checking his mobile device when he heard something. A coughing fit followed by mumbling. Boyd walked over to where he heard the noise, he came across a door. Boyd Drake scanned the door, discovering that duck who was pretending to be Phooey was in the room and sick. The grey parrot walked over to the door and knocked before calling out, "Hello? Do you need any help?!" The edgy preteen boy duckling coughed up some words, " _ **KILL**_ _**MEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!" Boyd Gearloose took an uncomfortable step backwards. The voice gave out a burning wailing, " **Murder** _**MEE**_ , **MAKE** _**MY** **SUFFFFEEERRRRIIINNNGG END**_!!" The grey bird teared up, closing his eyes as he backed away. Reasonable considering few adults would be able to handle this kind of thing.

Huey Duck dashed over, attempting to act as a middle ground to this. Louie Duck decided to calm Boyd down first. Kablooie Duck stopped screaming in pain and nobody was quite sure why. Due to having not context to this, the grey parrot worriedly questioned, "Why did he ask me to kill him? Why does he _want_ to die?" Huey and Louie looked between each other in stress before turning to Kablooie. The orange duck was now flopped on the floor. The red duckling began, "Well... When Webby found him, he kept begging her to kill him because he "failed Phooey." We think he might have gotten sick after running away from home." The yellow eyed bird looked down to him in sympathy. The green duckling pointed out with upset, "He was a nut basket before running away, always trying to murder me or Dewey or Scrooge." The bow tied bird looked up to the duck brothers to speak, "I have to talk to you both and Phooey."

The orange duckling looked up and commented blankly, "I will act as Phooey's rep." The real boy nodded and gestured to included the bomb in their chat. The two duck brothers sighed and tried to nod along with this choice. B.O.Y.D. started his chat among the three ducks, "I'm not sure if I can keep doing this. I really do like all three of you but I do not feel comfort with this especially since you are all brothers." The third triplet cocked an eye in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Boyd?" The last born asked. The gray bird fiddled a bit in silence. Finally he answered in awkward nerves, "I cannot date all of you. It doesn't feel right when you are all brothers." The two brother went wide eyed in shock. They quickly went off in confusion, rambling on about how they didn't know they were both dating the same young boy or didn't know they were dating said boy at all. This kept going for a while but was cut off by laughing. Everything but the laughter went quiet as everyone turned to it's source. The fire laughed, "You know, Phooey would actually love that factor." The actual boy grew puzzled by these words. He tested carefully, "What does that mean?"

The red shirt and green hoodie lied to assure nothing bad was happening at all with the yellow sweater. There was nothing wrong at all. The orange hospital grown huffed up, "Oh yeah, lie to Boyd like you lie to Phooey. Deny all reality to ease your own guilt." The first born boiled silently. Swallowing his rage, the oldest brother explained, "What are we suppose to tell him? We. Don't. Have. ALL. The FACTS." The firework turned his head away in distaste. The firecracker guffed as he gruffed, "I could tell you but you never ask because you Just Don't Want to Know." The youngest brother rolled his eyes. He bit back with snark, "Oh yeah?" The not brother fumed back in reply, "Yeah, you con artist!" The con artist put on bunny ears. In that very second, the explosive was trying to fight out of the plastic barrier. The explosion hopped, hooted, and hollered, "Bunny?BUNNY!! Bunny, I missed you so much!" The con man took off the bunny ears causing the atomic bomb to become openly baffled. The trickster spat proudly, "Who's willing denying reality now?"

Boy butted in, "Excuse me but I would still like to solve our issue together." The eldest brother rubbed the back of his head and breathed out, "I'm sorry. It's just that everything has gotten quiet... weird of late." In the background, the flame was sobbing for "bunny" to please return. The 100% real boy noted flatly, "I can tell."

The End.


	19. Kablooie likes bunnies and duckies

Kablooie Duck stared out the doorway into the hallway. Della Duck sighed softly, "Come on, You have to sleep, Sweetie." Kablooie flopped on the floor. The preteen boy fumed mildly, "I'm not your 'Sweetie,' I'm not even your son." Della sat down beside him and pat his head. The preteen duckling nuzzled into her hand, giving a small purr. She gave a small smile. The pilot comforted, "See? It's okay. Just please eat." The lady bird offered a spoonful of soup. The firecracker ate the soup, a little reluctant. 

The lady adventurer put him in the bed, placing a bowl of soup next on the table nearby. She tested, "Are you going eat by yourself?" The firework glared bitterly, sticking his tongue out. The mother crossed her arms. The fire grumbled spitefully loud enough to be heard, "Yeah, sure." The twin sister sat in the chair nearby the bed. Her fire-proof, virus-proof, containment suit crumpled awkwardly. The adult commented, "So... Louie says you've been very affectionate with him. Should I be worried about that?"

The flame rolled his eyes as he continued eating his chicken noodle soup. The blue eyed lady duck worriedly explained, "The things Louie said were rather worrying and I wasn't sure if..." The orange eyed duck pointed out, "You know he isn't lying." Della looked down and breathed in deep. She quizzed, "So, You were in his room last night?" Kablooie coughed and hit his chest a few yes as he attempted to breath. The bomb coughed out the words, "No! What exactly did he tell you?" 

Della Duck rubbed the back of her head and remarked nervously, "Maybe I should have worded that better. He said you've been getting into his bed and cuddling him while calling him bunny." Kablooie Duck went back to eating his food. After a moment, he took a thinking pose. The orange eyed duckling flip flopped, "I would definitely want to do that and I was sick enough earlier to go into delusions but I've been this room since my capture." The moon duck went wide eyed.

The moon mom panicked openly, "Why would you WANT to do that to My SON!?" The explosive chuckled lightly, "He isn't my brother, none of them are. Trust I want to do much worse." The lady duck looked at him in horrorified shock. The explosion started to sweat as he realized what he just confessed to. The Mom backed out of the chair in horror, going pale. The weapon of mass destruction joked, "Listen, this is bad but it'd be infinitely worse if Phooey was here." This didn't make anything better. In fact, it made it much worse. 

She stood there paralyzed, the words were choked, "What is wrong with you? He's my son! My baby boy!!" He shrugged and attempted to ease the scene, "I like bunnies and ducks... Also if you are worried about it, I'm not interested in Phooey at all. He is my brother after all." The fish hater quickly exited the room to find her brother and uncle. As they might have an idea what to do. However, by mistake in her hurry, she had lefted the barrier completely unzipped. The fiery duckling stepped out of the room and laughed darkly, "It's showtime!"

The End.


	20. Kablooie likes Revenge

Warning, the violence from the multiple attempted murders and just beating up people might be too much for some. Also sex is referenced.

Doofus Drake opened his door and looked out the the doorway. Doofus blinked numbly with a faint surprise. He asked flatly, "Who exactly are you suppose to be?" A bill full of sharp teeth grin happily. From the fang filled maw spoke, "Are you Doofus Drake?" The rich kid huffed apathically at the question, "I asked you first." The orange tank top wedged his webbed foot in to stop the door from closing. Orange flame shaped sunglasses dipped to a tip of the beak as a chuckle sounded, "Do you know a Boyd or Louie?" The spoiled brat gritted his teeth mildly before shouting, "Boyd, intruder aler...!" 

Clawed fingers dig in a tongue as the hand that made them yanked the tongue harshly. Orange, fiery, burning, eyes narrowed with joyful malicious intent, flicking until they raged roaring. A voice burnt gleefully, "You know, Revenge is one of the most worthless cause that anyone devote their lives to. It's one of my favorite things in the Whole, Wide, Wild, World." There was muffled screaming after that. 

Later after unnecessary violence against children...

Boyd Drake Gearloose dashed over to his step brother. He cried out in concern, "Brother, what happened!?! There's blood coming out of your bill!" The duck lay on the floor with blood coming out of his nose, scratches and bites dotting all over. Clothes ripped, and messy, glasses laying on the ground with cracks. The former only child simply lay on the ground, making pained noises than edged on sobbing... Kablooie Duck isn't a good person in case anyone was wondering after this.

Magica De Spell was walking to some place in Duckburg. She noted to herself happily, "Finally, a day off of that horrible damned pit called Funso's Funzone! I'm finally going to be able to begin working on stealing the number one dime from Scrooge McDuck again!!" Magica smiled brightly to herself as she continued speaking aloud while walking, "Now to find that useless, worthless, spoiled, little niece of mine!" Suddenly the former magic user tripped over something. The something she tripped over stepped over to her. 

"Hello Magica De Spell. Would you like to see Lena?" The Edgy Preteen quizzed merrily with a burning flare of malice behind his fangs. The Season One villain tried getting up as she shouted angrily, "Who the ever living Hades are you!?!!" The Edgy Preteen Boy grinned wide wickedly as he walked closer. In a mildly threatening tone he explained excitedly, "Consider me the token Villainous member of the hero team." The adult lady got to knees and was about to strangle this punk brat. However she didn't get that far due to... Reasons.

Outside of the Saberwing household, Violet Saberwing was about to put the trash in the trash can when she something that turned her stomach. Someone she remembered as pretending to be Phooey called out to her, "Hey Vi, can you get your sister outside?! I want her to do the honors of setting Magica on fire!!" A roped up duck kept yelling in the background, the yells were muffed behind a rope. Violet dropped the trash bags and slowly backed away in horror. Lena Saberwing stepped out the door and yelled, "Violet, Dad wants you to...!" The words were cut by the sight.

Lena stared blankly, speechless. 

The element of chaotic destruction cheered aloud, "Oh Lena, thank you! Do you prefer matches or lighters when setting your not aunt on fire!? Or would you like to choose when you get over here?!" 

Later after lots of panicking and requests to partake in literal witch burning...

Scrooge McDuck checked under the table, whilst grumbling, "Where's that plague ridden hoodlum!?" Donald Duck opened a vent to look in before answering his uncle Scrooge, "Maybe he'd stop running away home if you didn't act like grump about his existing." Scroogie disregarded his nephew's words in a huffy puffy gruffy miff. McDuck added in insult, "Donald, You lazy bum. What would you know about finding children when yours never run away from their home?" Suddenly the old rich duck fell over, smacking his head on the wall, giving a somewhat pained grunt. 

"I'd like you to repeat that slowly and really rethink the words you've said." The boy duckling bluntly remarked as he threw the cane back, "And if you can't think of anything wrong with what you said, I'll gladly test your kneecap strength again." The two male ducks looked to the duckling they've been searching for all day. The arsonist flopped himself against a nearby chair and sort of relaxed. Donald questioned in worry, "Where have you been? You are sick, You should be resting." Scrooge raged, "This little scorn just hit the back of my knees with my own cane!" 

The firebug kicked the top hatted duck in the knee. We aren't 100% sure why, I think he might just dislike the zillionaire. The rich duck gruffed in pain, rubbing his leg, then grabbed the firecracker by scruff to yank him up to eye level. The firework stuck out his tongue. The old duck boiled with rage silently behind the his tiny glasses. The middle aged man got between the literal child and the actually 100+ old man to stop them attempting to murder each other again. Which was common. Perhaps more than it should be.

The adult male duck breathed out hard, "Not Phooey, stop antagonizing your Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Scrooge, Stop fighting the child!" Kablooie Duck took Scrooge's top hat, went to slap Don with it but couldn't so threw it at it's owner. Kablooie huffed spitefully, "He isn't my Uncle Scrooge, You AREN'T My Uncle Donald, I'm not your nephew, You don't even know my NAME!!!" Fire reached heat alike the summer sun behind shades as it burned everyone. Donnie went wide eyed. The richest duck in all of fiction discarded this. 

The old Adventurer openly scoffed, "What in blazed bagpipes are ya going on about, ya daff firebug?!" The explosive duckling glared bitterly like the surface of the sun. The Explosion boiled his rage angrily, "Well Rost Duck, The Real Scrooge and Donald aren't you two. I'm probably never going to see them again and nobody in this universe even bothers to know my name." The Sailor rolled his eyes as he sighed to himself The Sailor Suit commented dully, "Sure thing, Superboy Prime. Tell us all about how things were so much better on your earth."

The orange duck crossed his arms and bubbled a mild temper tantrum, "Your actual nephew Louie.. I intend to make him a bunny even out of those bunny ears." The blue adult duck stared in utter shock. The red coat seemed puzzled for a while by that statement. The oldest duck in the room then realized what was being implied. He nearly had a heart attack there. The Richest Duck in The World baffled in mad, "What in the ever living @#$%& is %@#$ing wrong with you!?! You Grifter, you sadistic heel, you inhumane inhuman monster!!" The fire smirked smugly at his elder. 

The flame spat gladly, "You proud that I'm so much like you, 'Unca Scroogie?'" The oldest adult male there dropped the hot mess to the floor while mumbling something about needing to spending time with his gold. It was about this time the 30 something year old exited his paralyzed state. The bomb was laying on the ground, just strewing in his own hate and rage at the universe at large. The twin brother suppressed his anger, "Listen, You didn't have a great start in this world but that didn't give you the right to hurt everyone else. Becoming just another bad guy in this world solves nothing."

The not Triplet hissed like an ember hit with ice water, "I hate you." The blue eyed adult duck gave a numb look. The not brother slowly pushed himself up, crackling like a dying campfire, "Stop reminding me of my Donald, of the real Donald!" Orange eyes closed to stop tears but it was far too late. The temper tantrum boiled out of the pot, "I hate you, I hate you all!! You all keep reminding me of my real family and I can't even remember them and I hate this entire universe! Burn in hell! You can't even save Phooey and You let him suffer!! I'll hate you forever!!! I wish you would DIE!!!"

The hot head continued his tantrum, "I wish you would all DIE!!! I have a name and it's Kablooie!" After the words were incomprehensible due to the sobbing. The father figure picked up the hard head despite his weak kicks and punches to resist being held. The young boy was still red in the face and trying to berate in his tears, refusing to embrace his totally not uncle. They walked back to the marble room. 

Later after a long talk from Donald about when he was an angry teen.

Louie Duck was watching TV while he was watching his phone. Louie went to sit up but didn't have the energy to get up so he continued to lay there. He blinked tiredly, sitting up immediately upon hearing a noise behind him. Waiting for whatever it was didn't take long as Kablooie Duck flopped ontop of him. The green duckling sighed, "Listen, I'm not interested "in cuddles," creepo." The orange duckling pushed up away from him. The firey duckling noted, "Neither am I."

The "lazy" duckling dully spat, "Ew." The fiery duckling dropped his eye lids halfway in disappointment. The ground zero stated coldly, "Don't be gross. I'm not interested, pervert." The trickster pushed him off. The firebug got up from the floor and slugged his shoulder. The youngest brother faked pain, "Ow! You hurt me, I'm gonna tell mom!!" The Arson took a pillow and chucked it. The bomb joked, "What you want me to kiss it better?" The con artist threw the pillow back. The con man laughed, "You would like that, creepster." The third duck brother ducked as the pillow was returned. 

The Evil Triplet sadistically chuckled at The "Evil" Triplet, "Nope, you sick puppy. Oh yeah by the by. I'm your brother now." The noted sick puppy went silent in shock at this news. The sadistic chuckling continued as he back out of the room. 

The End.


	21. F.O.W.L. Agreements Part 1.

Kablooie Duck used his shoulder to hold to his ear hole while he used his hands to put a yellow sweater. "Yeah, so how much did Louie tell you while I was gone?" Kablooie asked while adjusting the brim of the sweater to look more how Phooey would wear it. He paused his talking to listen, pulling down the yellow beanie down and taking the time to see if his hair looked like Phooey's bangs. The sharp teeth answered, "I'm fine now. I wasn't even sick that long... By the way, I am officially a part of the Duck-McDuck family!"

The Atomic Flame cocked an eye, listening for a second. Orange eyes now yellow as he baffled, "What do you mean I was always apart of this family!?" The Atomic Fire looked into the mirror and carefully studied himself to judge if he looked enough like Phooey. After feeling he looked close enough, The Atomic Bomb gladly quizzed, "You want to talk to Louie or Dewey or anyone?" The Bomb took off his sunglasses to put them up, about to hand off the toy phone but stopped. 

"No?" The flaming duck huffed out with cheer despite mild annoyance, "Well, I got somewhere to be. Call you tomorrow." The toy phone was placed back on the location where's it's string lead, which is the rest of the toy phone that had the numbered buttons. You probably know what a old timey phone looks like, why am I explaining this to you? The burning duck turned around and began to walk off. However he was stopped in his path by Dewey Duck. Dewey excitedly exclaimed happily, "Kablooie! Kablooie!! You have to come with me and Launchpad and Drake to this Darkwing!..." 

The burnt duck glared slightly in annoyance, giving a fumed breath that could have been smoke, "I'm not interested in Darkwing Dork and I have something to do today, Dewey." Not seeming to notice the annoyed tone at all, the blue duckling grabbed his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around the back then geasuring with the other arm widely. He attempted to dazzle in preforming, "Why go to that stuffy event with Scrooge when we can be doing super hero stuff?" This preform failed, not dazzling nor even entertaining it's viewership of one. 

The firey duck pinched the hand on his shoulder whiling steaming mildly, "I. Don't. LIKE. Heroes. Their so unrelatable, I Prefer Villains." The middle child began to yelp at the pain of being pinched and ripped his hand away. The fiery duck grinned wickedly at the pain, almost chuckling at it before pulling back then frowning. Coughing a few times, the firecracker rambling up an excuse, "And then again, I relate to much anyone so maybe that's a me thing." 

He shrugged as giving a half hearted chuckle, his brother looked at him with a sense of distrust. 

The second born shrugged it off to walk off, "Sometimes you remind me of someone. Have fun at Uncle Scrooge's boring whatever." The firework rolled his eyes and walked off said boring whatever. 

Later at the stuffy, boring, event...

Scrooge McDuck ranted on to Kablooie Duck, "And that's how I met Teddy." The preteen boy dully boiled inside, taking another drink of punch. The boiled egg sighed, "So am I allowed to kill people or not?" Scrooge dropped his eyelids halfway down. The old Adventurer was deeply dispointed by the rotten little egg. The old duck huffed a puff of guff, "Is that all you care about? You are surrounded by people and food and opportunity for fame and riches, and all you can care about is murder? When I was your age, I..."

The firebug cut him off, "You care more about money or Phooey?" The old man crossed his arms. Scroogie scoffed, "Do you intent on hating me forever? On judging every single person for their sins and never once considering your own sins? That maybe you've done terrible things as well? Are people just sin tally cards to you?" The fire grabbed some food to munched on the meats. The top hat tapped his webbed foot in wait. The flame took a break from eating flesh to drink. The red coat narrowed his eyes at the Arson. 

The Arsonist narrowed his eyes back in a near murderous intent. The older adult tapped his webbed foot faster. The Fiery Duckling burned out the words in sarcasm, "Oh sure, I hate everyone in the whole wide world and I didn't come to care for anyone in my time here. I only care about killing and I don't want to protect or help anyone else." The rich duck wasn't interested in being sassed by a child. Before he do much about being disrespected, Huey Duck walked over. Huey worriedly yanked on Kablooie and commented, "Umm 'Phooey?' I think you want to see this."

The Firey Duckling turned to his older brother and was about yell at him but cooled down when something was pointed out. The burned duckling went wide eyed in surprise before narrowing in hate as he snarled lowly, "Oh damn it." Three adult men in suit walked into the room, barely noticeable in the crowd. To the firebird, they were as brightly lit as a neon sign at night. The Richest Duck cocked an eye and questioned in gruff, "What's with you and hating Bradford Buzzard?"

The nuclear weapon attempted to hold back his over flow of hate and rage but couldn't, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Excuse me and call a hospital, there's going to be a mysterious and terrible accident." The weapon of mass destruction stomped over but felt a cane hook the back of the sweater. The eldest sibling attempted to calm, "I know you don't like the Buzzards but maybe running head first to arson isn't the best plan?" The hot head didn't say anything as he was too busy trying to make a explosive. 

The hard head didn't give far into cocktails when he was dragged back. The hot mess was at eye level with the 100+ year old. The adult duck grumbled angrily, "Listen you little terror, You aren't burning this building to ash. YOU are Going to behave yourself." The noted terror was about to claw his uncle Scrooge but thought of something else, deciding to fake crying loudly. "Unca Scrooge, The Scary Vultures want to take me away!!" He mimicking Phooey better than typical.

'Unca' Scrooge McDuck looked shocked as this change, before hugging 'Phooey' and trying to ease the crocodile tears away. Some of the crowd looked over to see whoever was crying, among them were suited Vultures. Scrooge awkwardly comforted, "Aw, what's wrong, laddie?" The Phoney hugged back tightly. Phony cried falsely, "They said they wanted to touch me even when I said NO!" Immediately everyone had their eyes on The Buzzard Brothers. 

Now, You may not know this but all three Buzzard Brothers have continued to attempt to "get" Phooey ever since the Christmas Party. Phooey himself and we never see their efforts to do so until the Funso's Funzone episode at the beginning of Season 3. This is mainly due to Phooey's Glitch Powers causing every attempt to be failure as a defense mechanism, as Phooey's powers are based in emotions. Even before the traumatic experience, Phooey feared Vultures. So while Phooey is completely unaware of this, the details around his trauma are complex because the source of it has never stopped trying to harm him. 

Also time travel means they've been trying since before even his mother was born. 

Back to the story, McDuck handed Kablooie to Huey. The top hatted duck ordered, "Huey, watch over your brother while I talk to my employees." The Explosion smiled all his sharp teeth at his strike. The Woodchuck stared at his brother, hearing his near silent chuckling. The Explosive turned to meet eyes and ramarked cheerfully, "How's that for a plan of attack?"

To be continued...


	22. F.O.W.L. Agreements Part 2.

Warning, Pedophilia. You have been warned. I'm so sorry.

Kablooie Duck was going about to boost, cheesing it up by eating as he drank. Kablooie paused his walk to wave at Louie Duck. He downed the last of his punch and turned around to get some more. The sharp toothed bill cocked an eye, pausing as he grew more confused. The crowd had shifted to make getting back to Huey Duck at the food and drink table harder without also moving out of the crowd. Maybe because it was halfway through the event, everyone was hungry. Whatever it was, The firecracker shrugged it off and waddled himself to the back of the room where the crowd was thinning. 

This part of the room was dark. A bunch of special colorful lights were being used for a something being held at the end of the night, meaning they couldn't turn on the lights back here. The firework was finishing some pork circles he found at the food table, then he suddenly stumbled upon a door slightly ajar to a dark room. It seemed like a side room or a closet. The preteen boy grinned to himself at the idea of doing something he shouldn't and dashed away to find trouble. 

The firebird was slower walking in the dark, that's about when the door slammed shut behind him and a red light turned on. "You've become a thorn in our sides, 'Phooey.'" A voice began. The preteen duckling clawed at the door to try to get out having found the knob wouldn't turn. "I would love to get rid of unnecessary distractions, personally speaking. However it would be an incredible waste." The voice continued. The firebug lit a match and yelled into the dark wish room with his back pressed against the door, "I'm fire proof, You are not. Don't test me!" 

That's when he could see who was talking. The head of F.O.W.L. were a clear shadows in the red background of dim light. The Arsonist narrowed his eyes as they burned with haterage, raising his arm to throw down the match. "Would you like to set this whole building on fire with your brothers inside?" The middle Vulture questioned. Yellow eyes remained on their shadows as the match was blown out. Bradford Buzzard commented with an unnerving, unfeeling, happiness, "I'm glad you are display some level of intelligence, now sit down." 

The fire remained at the door as he quizzed sternly, "Do I have a choice?" The three Buzzard Brothers looked at each other for a little bit, Bradford answered, "By asking that, You already know that answer is no." The flame crossed his arms in a huff and went to take a seat. Metal rings locked his torso and legs to the chair. Immediately the young boy silently panicked as he struggled to get out the retraining device. The three adults got up from their own chairs. "Since Phooey disappeared, we've been looking for him." The only vulture that talks continued his speech, "This hasn't been successful but I believe we can use a replacement until his return."

The bomb went wide eyed, trying to claw himself out more desperately. "No! Nononono!! I'll scream, I'll tell everyone, They already know!!! " The actual child attempted to threaten in fear. The larger birds formed a semi circle. The lead bird explained as villains offen do, "Your little outburst earlier in the event was something of a set back. I admit it was difficult to convince everyone of my 'innocence' but I have had plenty of time to practice that particular skill." Hands were placed on shoulders. 

The literal child started to cry in terror, struggling to get out of the chair even when he knew it wouldn't work. "You seemed so smug, what happened?" The Vulture smugged slightly, "How about I offer you a deal? You stop getting in our way and I won't do what doesn't need to be said. Deal?" The panicking and afraid kid nodded through tears, regretting the choice as he made it. He didn't exactly have a choice. They backed off. "I hope our dealing will be profitable for my organization especially."

A minute or so later...

Kablooie Duck walked over Louie, his eyes looking off blank. The green duckling greeted, "Hey 'Phooey.'" Kablooie grabbed his sibling and stated as he tried to hold back tears, "I need to leave immediately." The third triplet didn't know what happened but could understand. The last born assured, "Sure... Come on, let's go." The false yellow duckling stumbled as he remained silent and disconnected. 

The End.


	23. Relatable to Kablooie

If my info is correct, tomorrow as of this writing the first season three hiatus will end. Episodes will return and I can continue with my story instead of playing Merry Go Round on this non canon time waster. For as much as this piece has likely done for Kablooie Duck as a character in the Phooey Exists AU and Here's how Phooey can still win Endgame series, I will be happy to actually get back to writing Phooey and plot that means something. 

Thank you Reader, for following the development of this little side project. 

Now, what I've been building to in the background of this whole story. By the way, for pure fan service, there will be musical numbers and some will be based on Disney Villain Songs. Enjoy. 

Kablooie Duck pressed the broken phone to his ear hole and slided into the hall way. Kablooie dance walked down the hall as he sang, "♬Now, I'm the King of Arson, The Ground Zero VIP.♫" The Atomic Bomb spun to round a corner, continuing, "♪I reach this spot, and had to stop... And that's what's bothering me!♫" The Nuclear Bomb kept walking as he danced down the hallway and snapped his fingers to the beat of his cover song that he sang, "♬I wanna be Real, Phooey, and scroll right into reality. And just be just like the other humans, I'm tried of ducking around.♪"

The Bomb hopped down the stairs much like he snapped, rant singing on, "♪I wanna be like The Readers.♪" His flame shaped sunglasses dipped to look at... Us. "♬ I wanna walk like you, talk like you doooo.♬" The duckling began to grin his sharp teeth, still looking right at us, "♪You see it's true, a cartoon like me can learn to be human too!♪" Reaching the bottom of the stairs, The preteen duckling seemed to be listening to Phooey on the phone. He tapped his webbed foot to the music. The Atomic Weapon disagreed in song but was just talking now, "No, Just give me the power of mankind's fire.... Listen I meant it metaphorically and I not only talking to you Phooey!"

The Nuclear Weapon returned to singing as he walk danced backwards towards the door, "♪Now don't try to kid me, Reader. I'm making a deal with you, give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like You!♬" He backed into the door and paused again to listen to his brother further. The music started to fade. The Atomic Weapon complained in disagreement, "What do you mean I can't!?!... How is my breaking the Fourth Wall scaring them!!?" After a minute or so of listening, The explosive turned to face the door and was no longer staring at you. 

"Well, what I am suppose to do if I can't become real?" The explosion asked in bitter spite. He went to open the door but paused for a second. Nodding and grinning wickedly, his tone grew darkly gleefully, "You know, I'd ♥~Love~♥ to find somebody more like myself." The Fireball chuckled sadistically to himself before going into a full super villain laugh. The laughing cut off as his face shifted to annoyed 'caught with his hand in the cookie jar.' The Firebird fumed in totally not guilty while he lied, "No! I'm not using villainy as a means of control in my life after trauma!! I'm not even traumizied because I'M NOT A VICTIM!!!"

The anger cooled down to a sadness and guilt. The Flame sighed softly as he apologized, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I should have known that was too far.... I love you too, Goodbye." The Fire flopped his arm down as he still held the phone after the call ended, looking down at his webbed feet in shame and guilt even though his brother forgave him. The burn flopped himself down against the door and curled up to cry silently to himself in a fetus like pose. 

That plan didn't work out because Dewey Duck butted in to try to help. Dewey dropped his cheer, going over to comfort his sibling, "Hey... You okay?" He reached out his hand slowly, The Scorched narrowed his eyes in bloodlust and was about do something that would make me change the age rating due to warnings not being enough but thought of something. Orange eyeballs of flames eased to warm, comforting, fireplace glow that lured like moth to flame. The flaming duckling allowed his new brother to comfort him. 

The fiery duckling nuzzled into the touch, sitting up only to flop himself on his sibling into a cuddling hug. The middle child was surprised by this affection but gladly hugged back. The firey duckling hide his bill to smirk maliciously. The second born patted his back and asked with concern, "Are you okay, Kablooie?" The burnt duckling mildly faked pain as hugging tighter, "Can we do some super hero stuff, Big Brother?" Whilst the burning duckling didn't actually identify any of his siblings as older than himself, he knew pretending to would gain him more sympathy.

The sidekick felt his heart ache and agreed, "Sure, I heard Gizmoduck and Darkwing are having an argument in a parking lot. Want go see it?" The Ember nodded his head quietly as he plotted out a distraction for himself against the pain of guilt that he could have hurt the crybaby. 

There was a not too many people in the parking lot where Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck were arguing. Just enough that plenty fade into the background. Launchpad McQuack was there, trying to keep his friends from fighting. Dewey and Kablooie (dressed as Phooey) Duck were also there. The argument itself had been going on for around 25 minutes and could have been staged, nobody was completely sure what it was about exactly. Notably, DW was the one most involved in this making the meat of the conflict rather one sided. 

"Antihero!?! I'm a super hero, Just. Like. You! You bucket of BOLTS!" DWD shouted. Gizmo Duck held up his hands and eased, "Listen Wingy, I was just saying your costume is a little gloomy and dark. Okay?" LP put his hands up with his arms out, creating a sorta block between the two heroes as. Launchpad tried to be neutral on the matter, "Why can't we all be friends together?" This didn't work out very well. The purple costume snapped, "Wingy!?!!! LISTEN UP, HELMET HEAD!!" Huey Duck, who was also there, worried aloud, "Gizmoduck, Don't do it. It's not worth it!!" 

Dewey, on the other hand, cheered, "You can do it, Darkwing!!" 

Meanwhile Kablooie Duck was just boredly waiting for the next step to his plot in the background. 

If anyone asks, Phooey Duck's favorite super hero is The Duck Avenger. However he wasn't here and if here would, of course, be rooting for friendship and non violence in this event.

Unlike Kablooie Duck who... "Fight each other, You weak little Goodie Two Shoes!!!" Yeahhhhhh. 

Despite his harsher words trying to egg on a fight, The Edgy Preteen Boy wasn't here for a scrap between heroes. No, his actual plot was just waiting for a villain to show up. See, when two heroes are fighting they are either doing it because a villain is somehow behind it or will cause a villain to appear. The logic is that baddies enjoy causing misery to heroes and therefore will happily enjoy a scrap between them along fans of the heroes. This allows the Edgy™©® preteen to find someone more like himself. Aka Bad Guys. 

The explosive duckling scanned the back of the small crowd for people who were also trying to fade into the back like he was. After a second, he saw someone who seemed a little bit too happy at the idea of 'Wingy' getting punched. Exactly what he'd been looking for. The Phoney mimicked an innocent little boy act by skipping over to the man. Just as the phony was about to lure in the super villain in the hopes of twisted kinship, the disagreement ended without any violence. 

This deeply disappointed the two sharp toothed ducks. The adult male huffed out, walking off. The boy frowned angrily, following him. The plan may have flopped but there was little to stop the child from his goal. Regardless of how short sighted they were. 

The green, target, eyed duck opened a manhole cover and went in. The false yellow eyed duckling followed more carefully, not wanting to be put in the role of Damsel in Distress like Phooey always is. In fact, The falsely golden duckling never wanted to be vulnerable ever again. As they entered the sewers, the cinder studied his... "Hero" more carefully for traits like himself. The older duck took off his trench coat and took a chainsaw out of that he was somehow hiding in there. The young boy could almost squee in fanboy for the excitement he felt at seeing that chainsaw alone.

However seeing a red hat, yellow coat, and black cape was the real spark for him. I have no clue why. The brightly colored bad guy kept walking off, location and goal unknown to his newest fan. Without question or thought, The Firecracker followed his idol gladly. Sometime into their trip in the sewers, The costumed man started to sing to himself, "♪Because I'm an idol, I'll never forgive you. Because I'm an idol, I demand you worship me.♪" Taking his chainsaw as a dance partner, he spun slowly to the slower moody song. 

"♪Tell me, I'm your hero, that I am unreplaceable. That you idolize me!~♪" The sharp toothed bill turned around, causing his little stalker to dart off to not be seen. The Edgy Recolor hardly even noticed as he continued, "♪Cause I'm an idol, Everyone wants to be me. I'll never ever forgive you, cause I'm an idol.♪" The little fanboy poked his head out to keep watching. The baddie started to smile as he sang, however he didn't sing more because he saw something. 

Seeing as he been spotted, the flare ran off. He heard footfall behind him, like someone running after. Not being interested in what chainsaw tastes like, The firework ran faster to the manhole. Negaduck poked his head around the corner to see a rat dashing off which was probably whatever he saw out of the corner of his eye... Didn't he leave that manhole open earlier?

His heart was pounding. His breathing was heavy and hard. There was a rushing swirl of fear. He loved it. The firebug couldn't stop smiling at the thought of someone like himself, and how he was going to murder him the next time he saw him. 

Phooey was SO right about finding somebody to relate to making him feel better.

The End.


	24. Set the closet on fire

Kablooie Duck put a fake, plastic, banana to his ear hole. Kablooie sighed, "Phooey, I think I like girls and boys. Is that... Like normal?" He paused for a moment then cocked an eye in surprise and slowly went wide eyed. "I didn't realize... I kinda knew people could like girls or boys but I thought it was like you either are boy or a girl." The Orange Duckling rambled on. The Orange One shut his bill to listen to his brother. The Orange Duck nodded along as he thought about it. The Flaming Duckling commented, "Well, that makes sense. I don't know if I would be comfortable wearing a skirt but you are perfectly fine doing so."

"Biology is really not that black and white when I thought about it. So it's not like I am less of a guy because you want to be he." The Fiery Duckling thought aloud. He thought for a minute and it clicked. The Firey Duckling smiled brightly as he plotted out, "You know, You and I aren't exactly alone in this. A lot of people we know are like us." The Burning Duckling lit happily up at Phooey's own cheer. The Burnt Duckling always was delighted at his golden sunshine. 

The Explosive Duckling explained, "Well Uncle Donald has dated plenty of guys and his soulmate definitely is Daisy. Della.. Mom had you and brother, but she likes ladies. Scrooge would have to own a heart to be capable of love... I'm joking, Phooey. Dewey had that vague floating blob in his dreams. Launchpad goes without saying." The Explosion Duckling rolled his eyes as he nodded in agreement then frowned before shaking his head no. The Flare vaguely geasuring before giving up to speak, "No way, They are gay. And I wouldn't call it 'Straight' much."

The Flame put up his feet and relaxed as he listened without a word. The Fire confirmed causally, "No, I won't tell anyone about you or them but personally speaking, I'm setting my closet on Fire so to say." The Ember lit a match to put it in his beak, enjoyed his fire proof nature and his powers being fueled by fire. Needlessly to say really, like the fire theming isn't on nose. The orange eyed duckling waved it off, "Don't worry about the match and my clothes, it'd be weird if orange sleeveless shirts weren't fire proof. Now shirts with sleeves on me just aren't right. I don't get how you wear sweats."

After a minute or two, The Orange Tank Top chuckled softly and lightly at the joke, "I wouldn't expect Lightening to be cold all the time. But yeah that's explains why you are so huggy, but I hate being hugged." The Orange, Flaming, Sunglasses narrowed in anger of being called out. The "Cool" One took out the match to shout at the phone, "I don't set everyone on fire if I hug them too long! I do like people!!" Then he frowned as he apologized, "I am sorry about yelling." The Bomb reapologized, "No, I shouldn't have yelled at you." The Firework hopped off the chair and walked to the window. 

"So why I called. I should brought earlier, I wanted to ask about what kind of knife would Webby hold above my bed if she needed to murder me. I was wanted to get her something before I ask her to kill me for the first time!" The Fireball cheerfully confessed. His smile faded to confused frown. The preteen boy panicked, "What do you mean I can't?!" The edgy preteen walked in circles, looking at the bed where he left the box. 

"Why is giving someone a knife to say you trust them with your life bad?" Kablooie explained in a lightly loud tone without exploding, a rare thing. Kablooie Duck was regretting his idea of hanging out with friends. Maybe making a sword was a bad idea. 

The End.


	25. Nothing happens

Kablooie Duck flipped another page, yawning as he read. Kablooie felt bored in reading the page. His eyes could barely hold open for how the boredom wore him so. The Orange Duck slapped the book closed and began searching for something else. A blood red gem with a spider like metallic form holding on to it. A older book promoting human sacrifice to strange unknowable gods to achieve goals. A skull made of something clear, probably fake but expensive. They all seemed too tame to the Edgy Preteen who looked for something different. 

Louie's cursed stash of treasure lacked the sort of risk and power that his more violent brother craved. However, The Actual Evil Triplet wanted for something different from his usual ways. 

In his time he had learned so many things that were previously unthinkable and found the capabilities to feel thing he earlier believed foolish madness. Love, sadness, happiness, fun, kinship, care, fear, guilt. Even now the existence of other emotions outside of hate or rage added to the passion which felt those and the ability to view others as people too hadn't taken away the love he had for his first brother. It was all so new and the orange duckling was still stumbling on the baby steps of what he already knew. 

So the fire burned with a fiery passion to discovery life beyond revenge and sadism, yet lacked the insight to even start looking. All day, the bomb had been searching through cursed treasures, weapons of great bloodshed, and books on forbidden magic for making one's enemies suffer to hit ground zero. The flame looked over to a broken phone, wondering if he could ask Phooey but refuse to cave in and make his beloved sibling worry more. 

The explosive got up and wandered off to search on for this mysterious knowledge. 

After an hour, The firecracker dusted off a book. It seemed to be a baby book about not hurting others when one wishes to play and make friends. The flare went wide eyed as his peepers lighted up, quickly grabbing a tall stack of other such... Baby books. Makes sense he'd need to start at the basics, he only started existing a few weeks ago. The boy began reading the picture book, already deeply smacked by the idea that he couldn't control others. 

Why was he unable to MAKE others do things by force? How was that wrong? The flare considered the limited list of people he knew. When they wanted him to do something, there was so a fight or disagreement. That they had totally different view points on even basic topics. Flipping to the next page, it said that friends can get upset at being hurt and might not want to be friends if repeatedly hurt. As it sunk in, The firey duckling was deeply chilled as he applied that logic to his own actions. 

The colorful, simple, child's picture book was like ancient, cursed, forbidden, knowledge that drove men to madness to the fiery duckling. Each page was a incomprehensible horror that dragged in deeper. While he had found out that others are human people beings, the full scale to which that meant was mind blowing. The firework turned another page, it was about making up to friends... The bizarre idea was beyond words. Apologizing and meaning it? Forgiveness? Doing better next time!? Truly something unnatural to the universe. 

Was it possible that revenge was unnecessary and making things worse? That murder couldn't solve everything? 

Perhaps this is what Phooey thought.

The sharp toothed bill puzzled, who was okay to forgive? Louie cared, Scrooge didn't know about it... There was a lot of people who didn't seem to deserve to die at soonest available second in fact. Heck, most everyone were so repulsed by killing that hurting their tormentors would harm them. The preteen boy closed the book and found a sticky note to write on. At the top, he scribbled 'Revenge List.' The first name he put down was The Buzzard Brothers. 

Now he had a starting list of people it was okay not to forgive. This had been a very productive day, narrowing down from hundreds to three. 

The End.


	26. The Shadow of Something Most FOWL

Warning, nightmares and after effects of white vans.

Kablooie Duck breathed hard and heavy as he looked into the dark corner of the room. Kablooie was trying to hold back sobs and tears as he stared unblinking in terror. He shaked and couldn't stop. There was something in that corner. It was watching. It knew what he did. It laughing, mocking him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The darkness swelled like zit full of pus on a tumor. Figures wormed and wriggled in it's pitch darkness, before bursting forth. The inky hue fell away as if ink itself, allowing the terror which he feared to appear. 

Bradford Buzzard curled a smile on his beak before greeting, "Hello, Kablooie. I see Phooey hasn't returned." 

The young boy was silent as he backed into his blankets, tears flowing. The duckling whispered to himself, "Stop being scary. Stop being weak. Phooey is depending on you, everyone is." A voice insulted happily, "Ah, what a brave little boy. Hiding under his covers like I'm the bogeyman." The child peeked from his covers, quickly darting back under as he began sobbing. "This isn't happening, there's no way he could just appear in my room. It's just a nightmare." The kid assured himself while trying to take back his cries. 

"Oh I'm plenty real." Bradford noted as he ripped away the hiding place and comfort that the blanket proved. The preteen boy started sobbing, trying to hide again. After a few seconds of not finding anywhere to hide, the preteen went to run to the door. Someone, anyone, just not the monster. The Buzzard just calmly walked over whilst he was desperately scratching and crying at the door upon finding it locked. The Vulture stood over him, pleasantly asking in that way villains offen do, "Where's Phooey?"

The orange duck pressed his back to the door, narrowing his eyes as they welled up in rage. The orange duckling got red in the face as he hissed angrily alike a broken pipe, "I won't ever let you hurt Phooey. Burn in @#$& and eat ×¶∆√π, you !? +-*°•^÷!!" Despite how terrorified he was, he wanted to be brave for his first brother. The older man chuckled softly as he bent to meet eye to eye, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that our agreement clearly stated you wouldn't do anything to get in my way." The grey haired male stretched his neck to get in even closer. 

Tiny glasses flicked with light reflecting off. "I might have to go back on my part of the agreement if..." The balding man trailed off as his eyes moved down. The firecracker pounded hard against the door and screamed, "Mom! Donald!! Someone, please, anyone help!!!" The orange, sleeveless, top felt a harsh yank backwards. "That counts as a breach of contract." The adult delighted as he dragged the still screaming child. "I've been so lonely without Phooey, I'm sure you'll be a perfect replacement for him." The suit nearly drooled as he spoke, "Now, give Uncle Bradford a kiss."

The Firework woke up screaming and fighting an enemy that wasn't there. After a few short, quick, breaths, The Firebird began to laugh loudly then slowly it shifted to crying whilst he curled up into a ball. The fireball stayed in his bed as he rocked from side to side in his tearful fits. Huey Duck carefully made his way over, sitting on the side of the bed and offered a hand. He was surprised by his brother pulling his entire arm over. Huey got back up, geasuring to Dewey. Dewey Duck slowly looked over, cautionous in the rare moment. 

"Get mom and Uncle Donald, they might be able to help." The red cap suggested. The blue, long sleeved, shirt nodded and went to find their parents. 

The orange tank top quietly pleaded, "Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone." 

The red shirt looked down in pain, remaining seated on the bed.

The End.


	27. Carnivorous

Warning, implied sexual stuff and rude language.

Huey Duck scratched his head as he looked into his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Huey explained uncertain, "Well, he seems to have made a nest of sorts and declared you... His mate." The last words came out in disgusted tone at the sickening twist. The large, cardboard, box was stuffed with all forms of fluffy comforts. Pillows, blankets, stuffed toys, clothes, whatever could be taken and shoved into a box. It also held one single duckling that felt the sickening twist of the knife in his guts. His brother attempted to assure, "He also took Webby as a more equal partner so maybe..."

Louie Duck snapped, "His MATE!? He's going to Mate me!!?" The Junior Woodchuck looked away and down at the floor, trying to avoid it. The Woodchuck returned to his guidebook and looked for anything to solve this. There wasn't much help. The Eldest Sibling offered, "He doesn't exactly view you as his brother anymore, I'm sure if we could make him see." The Youngest Sibling was swirling in confliction and confusion. Before, he felt an odd, paradoxical, attraction but it all changed when they were all suddenly brothers.

Those feelings shifted to a brotherly love and remembering before made everything worse. 

Now, Kablooie Duck had flipped back to not being his brother. Was it wrong now? What was he talking about!? Of course, they Were still brothers... But that would request Kablooie be a brother, which he wasn't anymore. It was different now.

The Con decided to bite his tongue on how he felt, like he always did. About the fear, about the anger, about everything he felt up until the platonic affection began. The Con Man huffed out, "You have to get me out of here before he does something." The Oldest Brother cocked an eye in mild surprise. He pointed out, "I understand 100% why you would want out immediately but I thought you would know we can't. If we take you now, he'll just take you back and we'll risk losing any hope of getting him or you back." In the dash to be uninterested, that factor slipped by.

"I cannot just stay here, he's GOING to mate me!" The Last born insisted. The first born nodded in agreement. The smart one agreed, "I know, I'm trying to find a way to get you out without taking that change! I really am." This was getting to be quite the rock and hard place. All with a whole new damned if I do and damned if I don't on it all. Whilst they were thinking of a way out, The firebug returned. 

The red cap backed off, fumbling up an questions, "Hey Kablooie... Why did you make a nest for Webby and Louie again?" The orange sunglasses just silently walked over to the box, dropping a large pile of food on the green hoodie. Junk food mostly. Still in the packages. The orange tank top stopped a moment to preen feathers then left. The red shirt noted in terror, "Did he just preen you? I don't even let mom groom my feathers." There wasn't a reply. 

The 'greedy' one was too busy eating to talk. It felt good somehow, just laying back and waiting for someone else to do everything. The 'lazy' one looked down at himself, guilt ringing out at the idea of just giving in to this. Of just letting it happen and enjoying it. The green duckling sighed softly, "I was just hungry, now how are we suppose to talk to someone who won't listen?" The red duckling thought for a moment then seemly had an idea. He suggested, "Maybe he will listen to you."

They didn't get much time to talk about it as the orange duckling returned with bottles. The orange duck put the bottles on the other side of the box, getting into the "nest." The "Evil" Triplet stammered, "W-Wh-Why are you getting in the box too?" The Evil Triplet got behind him, replying, "I'm going to make you into my Bunny." The wording seemed explicit. The idea sent his mind into a wirl of unsure. It was all those dreams he had back when his multiple time attempted murderer ran off. Blunt, forward, harsh. However the con artist reconsidered the meaning when a pair of bunny ears were place on his head.

The lime blushed a little in embarrassment at the orange hugging and cuddling him, purely at assuming a totally different outcome. The third triplet shifted uncomfortably to get out of the embrace, interrogating, "Why did you take me here? What are you going to do to me?" The hold broke quickly. The fire proudly answered, "I intend to protect you." Green eyes narrowed as they searched orange eyes for lies. "Is that all you plan to do?" The trickster quizzed. There was a second of quiet. The flare coughed up his answer, "I was going to... Cuddle." 

The crafty triplet crossed his arms. "Really!" The bomb puffed in distaste. The book smarts crossed his own arms. The firebird fumed, "Listen, I don't know what you are thinking but I am not That." The two brothers silently judged. The fireball rolled his eyes and got out of the box. He steamed out the pressure, "Oh, so this is more of Louie's little 'You are the sicko and not me' game? Get me right, I am no mirror, you pervert!!" The liar stood up and disagreed, "You are the pervert!" The 'responsible' on got between them to stop the fight. 

That didn't do very much. The explosion spat, "I bet you would love it if I felt the same way, sicko. In fact, You probably wish I'd do something. New flash, jerk, you are Still my brother!!" The fight was about to turn physical when Dewey Duck appeared. Dewey commented causally, "What you guys doing?"

All three immediately covered their tail, "Nothing!"

"Really?" The middle child poked, "Because I heard yelling."

The End.


	28. Heroes and Villain PROTAGONIST

Kablooie Duck was dragged across the floor, snarling and biting. Scrooge McDuck kept walking as the sharp teeth mock chewed his leg. Della Duck turned around when she heard a cough from behind, Scrooge pointed down to his leg before tiredly commenting, "I'd like to take this ragamuffin somewhere." Della unlatched Kablooie from the leg. She questioned worriedly, "Where?" McDuck glared the heat death of the universe into the preteen duckling. He attempted to hold back a snarl, "Hopefully somewhere that can help keep him safe." 

The Bomb growled lowly, "You LET them hurt me and Phooey." The Money Bag waved him off, "I did no such thing, you vile, little, hoodlum." The Pilot held her child close, backing away to keep the two from fighting. The Top Hat continued apathically, "I know some people who might be able to help. I am afraid he may be at risk of "turning heel."" The Goggles hugged her son. While she wanted her child to not slip into darkness. Still her time with Louie suggested talking someone into being good is not how to solve it. It was possible that they didn't know the full story and doing this was only going make it worse. 

The Moon Duck suggested, "Maybe I should be there too. Kablooie is my boy after all." The Firework went to struggle but found he couldn't, not with her. The Moon Mom bounced him up to her shoulder. Allowing the fire to climb up and sit on her shoulders. 

Later... 

The Edgy Preteen crossed his arms and looked around. Launchpad, Della, and... God, he hated super heroes. Why did his mom have be here? It was so embarrassing. 

The Firecracker quietly threw a temper tantrum in his chair. Launchpad McQuack began, "Listen... Kablooie? Is it? Me and Della and Darkwing are all worried about you." Della patted his shoulder, giving a supportive smile. Darkwing Duck boosted egotistic, "As the terror that flaps in the night, I can understand the appeal to turn darker but fear not little..." His rant was cut short. The Fireball burnt out the words, "Are you even actually Darkwing and not some kind of actor?" Darkwing then silently cried at being insulted by a child like his hero insulted him. 

McQuack hugged his hero, comforting the purple duck. The Astronaut opened her bill to say something in shock but paused. The Male Pilot steadied and calmly spoke, "Kablooie, I understand you are scared but you don't need to hurt others." The Short Fuse burned in anger. The Explosive exploded, "How dare you assume you know anything about me. YOU Know NOTHING!" Launchpad cocked an eye in confusion then puzzled for a while. After a minute, LP asked carefully, "Was I wrong?" The Hot Head fumed to himself, "No."

The Mother poured, "I want to help you, I get that you are angry but you have to realize you can't do everything on your own." The Hard Head curled up into himself to hide behind his walls. The Buff Duck flopped the young boy onto his knee, patting his back. The Firebug was going red in the face with rage and embarrassment. The Beefy Bird requested boldly, "Now, DW would like you to say sorry." In the background, Drake was still crying on the inside of bruised ego.

The Flare rolled his eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry, now can I not be here anymore?" The Sidekick wagged his finger at the boy with a smirk. The Lady Adventurer had him put away the finger and eased, "Sweetie, I don't want to keep doing this. Can you please please stop hurting people?" 

The "Cool" one narrowed his eyes and reluctantly agreed, "Fine. I won't."

The End.


End file.
